


Do you believe in magic?

by Helloloveyes



Series: Lucia´s reality [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in magic? Do you think there are other kinds beyond humans living among the regular population? Werewolves, shifters, vampires, Pomberos, hunters, windigos?<br/>I grew up in this world learning as much as I could about my nature, but even though if you had asked me if my life was unique, my universe and existences just one, I would have said yes.<br/>But… turns out there is so much more than even someone like me can possibly imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this proyect on the comments . Un Beta for now :)
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love!!!

Do you believe in magic? Do you think there are other kinds beyond humans living among the regular population? Werewolves, shifters, vampires, Pomberos, hunters, windigos?

I grew up in this world learning as much as I could about my nature, but even though if you had asked me if my life was unique, my universe and existences just one, I would have said yes.

But… turns out there is so much more than even someone like me can possibly imagine.

\--

My name is Lucia. My father Lucas was a werewolf and my mother Mia was a dream demon. Two different species that biologically could never breed or that´s what everybody thought until my mom got pregnant in the very old fashion way.

Like everything that is unknown I became an object of fear. My parents were hunted down by their own families and pack that named me: “The Abomination.” I prefer the term hybrid.

My parents were on the run for the rest of their lives. Dad died saving me and mom from my grandmother when I was five and a half. She had blue eyes that could put anyone in an everlasting nightmare while she fed incessantly from their fears.

Dad cut her throat out with his sharp claws but he was too weak to run with us. He stayed behind making sure we weren´t followed.

Mom lost her smile that night. She loved me even more than before but I couldn´t make her happy, never again. She died when I was seven and I learnt that day you can die of a heart break. Mom was tired and she missed dad too much, he was her mate, her better half.

I remember she put me on a bus with an address on a piece of paper and a bag pack with food and money. She kissed my forehead and I watch through the back window when the red eye werewolf and his betas surrounded her. The bus turned a corner when a blast tear down the terminal. News reported five deaths. No human casualties I knew of.

Being the distracted little kid I was back then I lost the address and went down on the wrong stop. For a year I wander alone choosing woody areas until one special night that changed my life.

I was around eight when I camped on the preserve, a little savage hunting down a rabbit when a couple found me, a werewolf and a human. They took me in, cleaned me up fed me and tried to find my family. I had bad time trusting people, my part wolf had been in control for so long, but they were patient and introduced me to the pack little by little. After a few weeks I finally opened to them and told my story.

 The Hale pack offered me a home in Beacon Hills and the couple that found me gave me a family. That´s how I found the place I belong to. How I became a Hale.

\--

It was late and daddy hadn´t call. Claudia was jumping out of her skin pacing around the living room.

“What if-” she started mumbling again.

“No” I cut her off.

I was responsible for all the kids.

Ally was on the counter sitting next to me.

“Come on Claw, you need to chill”

Nowaki was playing video games with Sean, Seth and Peter. Ariel was reading a book with Kaoru and Lory was painting her nails.

“No fair, Sam and Dean are with our parents” Claudia complained.

“They are older and stronger than us” Ally was helping me out.

“That´s bullshit, Lucia can kick their asses with one spell” I bit back my smile.

“Sis, you know how this work.” Before she could continue arguing Peter jumped off the couch.

“I´m staaaaaaaaaaaaaarving!”

“Me too” Sean and Seth said unison.

I sighed, stood up and graved the keys.

“Lory, Nowaky, can you handle things for 20 minutes? Claw, Ally and I are going to get food”

Lory watched me from where she was finishing a master piece on her nails, her deep green eyes were framed by thin and elegant red-eyebrows, she raised one and I was amazed of how much she learnt from my dad eyebrow language. That expression alone said: do you think I´m not capable of taking care of this kids for a while? Really?

I drove to the dinner down the main street, we order take out for our small army and were going back to the car with our arms full when I bump into Emmett O´Shea.

“Lucia?”

_Ohmygosh he knows my name!_

“Yes?” I looked up from my five foot high to his tall-like-daddy height and lost the ability to form coherent speech.

“Hi! Let me help you” he grabbed most of the bags before I could object “I´m Emmett, we were in the same History class on high school”

“I remember” my voice sounded a bit rough. That´s what happens when I´m nervous I look angry and grumpy like dad.

“Good!... uhm, I mean… what have you been doing? I heard you stayed here” I nodded “But why? You had great grades and I know you got accepted on several universities and were offered scholarships”

“I did” _how did you know that?_ I wanted to ask but he was looking at me, smiling friendly and waiting for some kind of more-profound answer.

I sighed.

_Come on. You got this, just open your mouth and speak up._

“People leave town to look for their own path, their place in the world. Before I was adopted I was lost outside but I found my place here. I don´t need to leave to know I belong in Beacon Hills and I had everything that makes me happy”

I said too much. The guy´s heart rate speed up, he blushed a bit and I knew somehow I said something wrong. I should shut up now.

I started putting the bags on the back seat where Claudia was.

Everyone on Beacon Hills knew I was adopted but no one ever said anything to me, the fact that I could hear better than humans, but not as good has a full werewolf, did not helped. I knew they all knew.

“Thanks for the help” I jumped in the driver seat feeling the stares on my neck but before I could go I heard a murmured over the sound of the car engine.

“Want to have dinner with me? See asshole, it´s not that hard” Emmett was talking to himself and … what?

Claudia was faster, she rolled down her window.

“Hey, you! I don´t believe you are an asshole. Just ask her loudly”

Emmett blushed deep red.

“Hey!” he was startle and seemed to recognize Claudia. “Did I-?”

“Talked out loud? Yeah, but not enough. I don´t think my sister heard you right”

I was about to have a heart attack but I would not die before teaching Claudia to SHUT the fuck UP!... of course that was an impossible mission, she talks as much as daddy does.

My knuckles where white, I was holding to the steering wheel hard because the floor seemed to be moving under my feet.

Emmett came down next to my window, knocking slightly.

I opened and dare to look back to his chocolate brown eyes.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

My brain melted… That´s literally what happened. I nodded after a minute and he seemed to relax.

“I can pick you up at seven and-“

“No!” I almost screamed. “I mean, I´ll see you in…”

“Gianella´s. If you don´t like Italia-?” he was insecure again.

“She does!” Claw and Ally answered for me.

“Ok, I´ll see you there at seven” I made my best to smile. But I always tighten my jaw when I was nervous. Anyhow he seemed to read me a bit and he did smile, wide and honest for both of us.

I drool over his beautiful face and charming smile for a second and then finally got the strength to hit the gas pedal leaving him alone in the parking lot.

The girls looked at me for a whole block.

“You should let him pick you up, you know? Same car, driving by, close in the dark night…” I got where Claudia was going.

“Are you out of your mind?” Ally asked “Can you imagine the guy knocking on your door and being harassed by our parents with distrusting eyes and disapproving expressions”

“Or worst” I completed the image “With grandpa giving him the Sheriff´s look for interrogating-a-suspect”

Claw thought about it.

“You are right. See? You two inherit the brains and I the good looks” She winked and Ally laughed.

After dinner and a movie we all fall sleep in a pile of bodies like we always do in our sleepovers.

Our parents came at dawn. Uncle Nate took Peter, Aunt Lydia took Lorraine (Lory) and Ariel, Uncle Isaac took the twins Seth and Sean and Aunt Kira took Ally, Nowaky and Kaoru home.

“Everything okay?” I wrinkle my nose to the smell of blood, powder and magic.

“Yeah, no problems. We nailed them, literally nailed them” daddy winked.

Dad raised his disapproving eyebrow but kissed him sweetly while getting him closer with his hands on his waist.

“Ugh! Go to your room!” Claw made a face.

“I´m glad you are home safe”

I hugged them tightly before going to bed.

\--

That morning… around eleven actually, Claudia mentioned my date during our breakfast/lunch.

“Emmett who?” Daddy asked casually.

“No” I raised a finger at him. “Forget it. I´ll text him and tell him I´m sick or something”

“Lucia, you have to go, it´s your first date” Dad smiled kindly.

“Yeah, you should definitely go”

I narrowed my eyes. “If you promise not to research him” I folded my arms and set my jaw.

“What? You think I´ll do something like that?” daddy played innocent.

“I know the drill. I´ve seen you and Uncle Scott every time Ally dates”

“We´ll try not to scare him off when he comes get you” dad assured me.

“He is not coming, I´m not stupid” I smirk to their reaction. “I´m leaving at six thirty and you” I pointed to Claudia “are not allow to tell them where”

“But what if something comes out?” daddy was worried.

“I have a phone, remember?”

I eat my fair share of pancakes before rushing to my class.

We were at Holidays but I had a special kind of education and this class was all year long: “Advanced Magic”

Aunt Laura had a friend who was tutoring me. I showed potential for magic at ten and had been training since then.

Aunt Lydia taught me Latin and dad Spanish.

Ancient rituals were the coolest, but protection was my thing. I had the whole town under a magic alert system that warned us when someone non-human stepped inside town. We had some false alarms lately but daddy suspected someone realized about the wards and was trying to find a loop hole. Dad said that over time he learnt daddy´s paranoia or unfounded suspicions were always right so we were a bit worried about that.

Class was AWESOME!

At thirteen Sheba and I learnt that my skin was different than others. I was getting my first tattoo, an old rune, but after she finished my skin absorbed the ink. At first she thought it reacted like a werewolf´s and it healed, but when I touched the spot, the rune appeared again shining gold.

With time I earn myself many tattoos and old runes. My favorite is the Triskelion on my shoulder, proving I belong to the Hale pack; it shines purple like my eyes.

Grandma Melissa is fascinated with my biology. I had blue and red blood, just like on the Anatomy books. I never understood how my body works fully but I am a hybrid so it is comprehensible. There is nothing like me.

“Welcome” Sheba greeted me and we went straight to the “garage” at the side of the house.

Sheba does not have a car.

The place is lock with several spells so no one can get in without permission. One wall is full of old mystical books and the far corner has a lab with all kinds of ingredients to brew potions.

“What are we studying today?”

“Time” Shiba said with that unreadable and mysterious way she use to sound cryptic. I hate that.

\--

At five I was tired, confuse and needed a long shower.

“Don´t worry the smell will worn off”

“I smell like rotten eggs again!” I whine because that´s what I do when I´m alone with my teacher, I let myself be as annoying as I fell like.

“You always do when we work with sulfur” She was cleaning the runes on the floor and walls.

“Yeah, but today-” I stopped mid-sentence.

“Today?”

“Nothing” I sighted.

“I see you tomorrow”

Once I was out I put my headphone on and ran back to the house.

\--

The Hale House on the preserve is our “headquarters”. My family moved in a small neighborhood a few miles closer to town. Our neighbors are the McCall-Yukimura, the Hale-Lahey and the Martin-Parish families.

Yeah, we were weird on the eyes of others but this made it simpler for us, to take care of each other.

After I showered I stayed seated on my bed wearing a towel and staring at the closet for way too long.

“Lucia? What are you doing?” Dad asked from the door.

“Trying not to panic? I don´t know what to wear dad, I never had a date before”

“What about that Garrison kid?” Daddy appeared from behind dad and hugged his waist with both arms, resting his chin over dad´s shoulder.

“That was so not a date, they had a kiss” Claudia sneak into the room. “And that was right before we had to deliver Mr. Garrison to justice”

“Oh, yeah. He was feeding a windigo with some of his clients”

I shivered.

“Don´t remind me that”

Dad disentangled himself from daddy´s hold and selected something from my closet.

“Try this” he said before taking Claw´s and daddy´s hands to lead them out of the room.

It was a green shirt that Aunt Lydia gave to me and a pair of black jeans. I put on my boots and my favorite leather jacket before going down stairs.

“Oh, my gosh, you look just like Derek when he was your age” daddy complemented, looking at me with those round golden-brown eyes of his.

“Dad used to look like a trouble maker?” Claw laughed.

“No, I was the trouble maker; your dad looked like a serial killer”

“Stiles” Dad shook his head and his eyebrows said everything his mouth didn´t.

I was dazed by the comparison. How could I look like him?

People always found traces on my features of both of my parents and even more on my character. _“You are definitely a Hale”_ some old lady said at the grocery store to me last week before asking where the cereal aisle was.

When people did that my chest hurt. I felt both: proud and unworthy. My immediate response is clenched my jaw, and swallow the emotions down.

“I´m gonna be leaving now” I frowned and turned to the door.

Dad was shutting daddy´s rambling with a kiss.

“Please take me with you!!” Claudia made grabby hands and a constrict face. Dramatic as always.

“Over my dead body” I joked opening the door.

“That can be fixed” a men appeared in front of me.

I heard the shot before I got a chance to see the shotgun. I heard the screams and threatening growls before the pain took everything away.

The bullet torn my flesh, making its way inside my belly and then I blacked out…

The next thing I knew the ground was trembling.  A huge explosion woke me up, a little deaf and weak. Everything felt distant and confusing.

As I recover I found myself inside a burned circle with runes craved on the floor and walls. It looked like an old warehouse. There was fire everywhere.

Aunt Laura was fighting near me against another werewolf. I could sense my family close.

I found Sheba bleeding next to me. I tried to move but I was paralyzed, recovering from the shot and the blood lose.

“Sheba!”

She opened her eyes and focus on mine.

“You need to stop them” she coughed blood.

The roof broke apart in two, revealing the clouded sky and what it looked like a freaking tornado forming right above us.

“A vortex to another dimension. I was going to teach you that tomorrow”

The weird thing was like a worm hole with thunders inside and was sucking the air around it.

“Let´s go!” The men that shot me yelled and some other creatures started to gather around us, under the vortex.

I saw dad, full wolf, tearing apart a shifter and one of Ally´s arrows hit the men above me in the chest, but one of his allies help him up.

I focused my energy on one particular tattoo. It was a Japanese kanji: Kaze 風

Aunt Kira taught me the meaning and power of it, Sheba helped me master the ability to use the written words over my skin.

I felt it shine; I could picture the greenish-blue sparkling. I moved my left hand where it was printed and with the last of my strength I pushed Sheba away and out of the circle.

There were three enemies still standing and the others fell like flies. An electric bolt warned me about the rage of my Aunt Kira, the growls of my Uncles…

That´s when I heard her, Claudia was calling me from a far. She ran behind Dean and Sam, wolfed out.

The vortex was sucking the strangers and me up, I was six feet over the ground when Sam got my hand and tried to pull me down. But the vortex kept drawing, harder and stronger and now it was lifting both of us up.

Dean took Sam´s feet and Claudia help him stayed put.

“Lucia!” I heard my cousins and sister calling.

I knew what I had to do. Sam would never leave me, she wouldn’t let go. Her bright yellow eyes had a hint of red beneath it.

“You are going to be a great Alpha” I manage to say.

“No” She roared, showing me her fangs, using her claws to tear the leather and burying them to my skin.

Now even Dean wasn´t touching the floor and Claudia was crying.

“My blood opened it…” I figured that much, so my blood was the only thing that could close it. “I love you Claw, and our daddies and all of you so much”

“Don´t you dare give up on us” Dean shouted.

“Too bad I couldn´t make it to my date tonight” I smiled sadly before releasing my wrist from Sam´s iron grip.

They were still being pulled but once I got swallowed I saw the vortex close.

They were safe….

Emmett would never know I used to watch the lacrosse training and games, no to see my cousins or because I liked the sport, but because of him… even when he stayed on the bench.

\--

Being sucked into a vortex is like being trapped inside a laundry machine during the centrifugation process. You feel your body being drawn down a spiral, without being able to stop or move at will. You feel your limbs out of control.

When the world stopped spinning I had my face glue against dirt and leaves. I close my eyes and let myself lose consciousness.

\--

The bip – bip – bip was so annoying. The noise was a constant. No fair! I needed to rest.

“Oh, damn it Claudia” my voice was rough “I swear if you don´t stop that…” I remembered then.

I opened my eyes and tried to move. There was little light and I had bandages on my stomach.

“Hey, easy” a weirdly familiar voice said. “You are in the Hospital”

The woman was dressed like a nurse and she had this black curled hair and those features…

“Wow, you look so much like grandma” I mumble stunned.

Someone else laugh but she kept smiling kindly.

“Then she must be a beautiful woman”

“She is… where is my clothes?”

“Right here” She pointed to a pile over the extra chair. “Can you tell us your name? May be tell us what happened?”

“Where am I?” The bip got louder and faster.

“Easy, you are in Beacon Hills, someone found you in the middle of the woods wounded, your clothes torn down and soaked in blood”

“What?” I asked surprised. “So, it failed. I´m home”

I took my legs out of the bed. The officer that had been close to the door tried to stopped me.

“Miss, please-”

“I´m ok, I don´t need any of this. I need to see my family, they must be so worried”

It was impossible to stay there a second more. I pulsed a tattoo in my right arm and touched the officer on the back of his neck. He fell on the ground.

“What did you do?” The nurse stepped back.

I started to put my clothes on.

“Don´t worry he is asleep. I appreciate your help. Grandma Melissa was a nurse and grandpa John was the Sheriff. I admire your work but I´m fine and I need to find my family”

I got closer to her when I finished dressing. She was tens but not necessarily scared and looked confuse.

“Can you lean on the bed? I don’t want you to hit your head against the floor” She obliged. “You won´t remember, which is good for you, but I will. Thank you for trying to help me”

I touch the back of her skull and she fell against the pillow.

Yeah, she was just like grandma Melissa, so brave.

I zipped my jacket to hide my tear down shirt and the bandages. I healed faster than humans but in no way close to the speed of a werewolf.

I walked off the Hospital and as soon as I was clear I ran fast home.

I kept a steady rhythm but it hurt every step. Daddy would have to use all his knowledge on healing spells to help me out of this one.

I could smell the balsam-soak towel that dad used to put on my forehead when I had fiber. A Hale secret he says satisfied.

I had this sensation… something was odd but I couldn´t put my finger on it. What was this feel of unease?

I couldn´t ran anymore so I walked, or more like stumble the last couple miles until I was standing on a clearing… The place where the Hale House _should_ be. Only there was nothing there except for some construction shit.

_What… what is going on?_

My legs failed. I laid down over the warm soil. I stared at the sky, the sun burning me, except there was no sun. The sky was dark and cloudy. Some rain drops started to fall and the cold made me shivered but calmed down some of the burning.

I had a fiber again… that happened to me sometimes; I got very human diseases like colds and infections and my organism fought them without medicine because my family was too worried of how my body could react to it.

So grandma Talia made some herbal teas and natural remedies and dad give them to me patiently.

I was more like a wild animal when they found me, very angry, defensive and mistrustful. I bite my dad a few times and scratch several times to daddy before I trusted them enough to let them help me.

The rain got heavier washing away the smell of pack on my clothes. What if it faded away? Then soon I wouldn´t have anything to remember but memories.

Without my pack, my family, I was nothing.

I would fade too…

May be that´s the whole point of this? Maybe the bad guys wanted a new star and found a dimension where we, the Hales do not exist and I was supposed to disappear.

It was late when I heard the footsteps coming closer on my direction, more likely some one that could end my nightmare.

I smelled the werewolves but couldn´t find the will to stand and fight.

“Go ahead and kill me” I said to the near presence.

 “We don´t want to hurt you” a young boy said.

What is this familiarity with everyone I meet? Because I definitely reacted to that voice, as if I knew him… I closed my eyes and thought about Uncle Scott but when I opened them to look up… it was a teenager.

I passed out again… pathetic.

\--

The first thing I realized when I woke up: I was not alone.

There were soft murmurs of people talking in a rush. I tried to move but my hands were tied up. I opened my eyes feeling in danger and started to fight the ropes that held me on the freaking bed.

“It´s awake!” a girl said “don´t worry we don´t want to hurt you” I glare at her and shook the ropes violently. “We weren´t sure if you were going to attacked us” She smiled shyly and …

I frowned; she looked so much like Aunt Kira.

“If she is anything like that other we found in the preserve then I say we kill her before she has a chance”

_Ohmydeargosh_ I set my jaw, clenched my fists. My breathing got heavy and I felt myself lose control.

“Stiles!”

Why did he look so much like my daddy ASKING TO KILL ME?????? Why did he call him Stiles?

They stared at me and the roomed seemed to spin around. They were here, a lot of younger versions of my family members.

Uncle Scott, daddy, Aunt Kira….

“What were you doing on the preserve?” some of them asked.

This isn´t happening. I pulled on the ropes again.

“I was looking for the Hale house but I found nothing” I talked through my clenched teeth.

“It was burnt a long time ago”

I gazed up to where the voice came from. My dad was there and he looked almost the same excepted for the beard and the lack of recognition on his eyes was a stabbing to my heart, painful and worse than being shot on the gut.

I shook my head, denying. “I know the story but it was rebuilt” I was so lost. “What year is it?”

“2014” Aunt Kira supplied.

I took a deep breath in. There was no time to panic, not now.

I felt the ropes being untied and realized I was closing my eyes shut.

I sat down slowly feeling better than when I woke up at the Hospital but still a little bit weak.

Dad knelt in front of me looking confuse.

“What´s your name?” he did not smile, or pet me, or hugged me, his face was serious and his eyes had a lack of light.

It pained me to see him so different. So… unhappy.

“Lucia” my voice was firm but low. The Triskelion on my shoulder started to shine purple. The room got silent. “Lucia Hale” and the place got even quieter.

While I took in my surroundings I saw a strange girl next to the young version of my daddy.

“I am-” dad started.

“Derek Hale, I know” pointing each one I called them by their names “Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinki, I don´t know neither you nor you” I said to the girl and then to a younger boy “Where is the rest of the pack? Where is the Alpha?”

“I´m here” Young Scott flashed red eyes and… what the fuck?!

“I meant Laura Hale” I growled.

Dad´s hurt expression kept me from freaking out.

“Dead, four years ago”

I gasped. “Aunt Laura is dead?! No way…” I shook my head. “Don´t say that”

“Did you just say Aunt Laura?” Young Stiles seemed to be gathering all the intel he could.

“You knew the Hales?” Young Scott voice´s was soothing but why wasn´t anyone hugging my dad? I took a deep sniff and he didn´t smell like my dad, Like something was missing, something…

“Oh, my…” my voice broke but I knew what my face looked like: Stoic, murderous, angry, a reflection of the face in front of me. “This. Is. Not. How the story goes”

“What do you mean?” The boy that I never saw before asked.

“Wow, wait…The story, you mean the past?” Young Stiles was connecting the dots on his head. I could see it on his eyes. I knew that look I´ve seen it so many time before. “You think you came from the future?” he was distrustful.

“2036 and Laura Hale is our Alpha” I dared him to called me a liar.

“You are related to Derek” he stated. Not a question.

“That´s no possible, is it?” Young Scott and Kira where dumb folded.

Dad stayed there looking at me with an unreadable expression, like I was a potential threat, a liar, someone capable of hurting him…Because this wasn´t dad. This wasn´t my pack.

“Can you tell us exactly how did you get here?”

Aunt Lydia –young version- arrived then with coffee for everyone followed by young officer Parrish.

“We were at home” I had a lump on my throat so I tried to relax, looking to the ceiling. Take distance of the situation. I was a Hale and the mission of our pack was to protect Beacon Hills above all. “I opened the door and this men shot me… I think it was human. My wards would warned us if any supernatural kind cross the borders of our town and specially our neighborhood-”

“You are a witch?” Young daddy said like it was someone to be afraid of.

“And you a spark” I grind my teeth.

He was too close to this girl, whoever she was and I felt like throwing up.

“Ok, don´t kill me. I won´t interrupted again” he was just like my daddy, talked with his whole body, his hands moving in front of him. “Seems it´s a Hale thing” I frown tilting my head. “The death glare: Derek, Cora and now you”

“I´m a Hale too” the girl at his side said and WHAT?? Was she a Hale?

“I know but you…” he trapped a lock of her hair and moved it behind her shoulder looking with lovey-dobby eyes…

_OMDEARGOSH I WANT TO DIE!_

“Shut up Stiles” Young dad shushed him and it helped me focus. Yes, there it was the glare I heard so much about but never actually saw, not directed to any of our pack member and least of all to his mate. “Please continue”

“When I recover consciousness I was inside a ritual circle and the pack was fighting the enemies. I was being sucked in by a vortex. Other three made it through. I don´t know anything about who they were or what they want”

“Yeah, we met them. A shifter, a werewolf and another thing” The younger boy grimace.

“We saw the vortex on this end. That´s how we found them” Kira explained.

“How did you close it?” daddy´s girlfriend asked.

Ugh…

I was not answering to her. Nop. It might be childish and unfair on my part but no way in hell I was being kind to that girl. Ever.

“She let herself be swallow by it” Lydia guessed.

Young dad stared at me, expecting some kind of explanation.

“My blood opened it” I shrugged. But now everyone was watching me. I sighed. “So I figured my blood could close it. If I didn´t do it Dean, Sam and even Claudia was going to be sucked in and…” I shook my head “It´s just me this way”

“Who is-” someone started but young dad cut them off.

“Just you?” Young dad repeated.

“I was granted the Hale name, but I could never be…” dad blinked surprised. “I was adopted” I whispered but of course any werewolf or kitsune could hear.

Young dad took a seat next to me on the bed. His eyebrows speaking volumes but his jaw were lock as mine. I got it more now, we really are alike, aren´t we? At least this version of him…

“What is this place?” I manage to ask.

“It´s Derek´s loft” Lydia answered swiftly.

It was so Spartan, if daddy could see it he´ll definitely have some things to say about it.

“It´s just a reflection of our sour wolf taste on deco”

“Sour wolf?”

“He loves that nick name” Young Stiles winked at me and young Derek snarled lowly.

“You two look…” I was wordless for an accurate description.

“Like we hate each other? No” he waved me off. “It´s just the first impression”

This, right here was my personal hell. A nightmare come true. My pack would never be…

“Why? Are they different in your time line?” Lydia´s sharp eyes were intimidating, just like Lorry´s.

“A bit, yeah” fuck my life. Did I just lie horribly in a room full of lying detectors?

Luckily the younger one seemed to be oblivious about picking up lies and Scott was distracted with Kira. Young dad was the only one that caught me and just stared.

Scott gathered them around a map over a desk that was one of the little furniture on the loft and started arguing possible routes.

Young dad and I stayed put tracing our faces. He had questions and so did I but now wasn´t the time for it.

“Lucia can you help us?” the alpha called and I stood up slowly and walk to them. “Here is where I think they are hiding”

I frowned.

“How long had I slept?”

“Yesterday night. And all of you got here the night before”

I try remembering. _“You need to stop them”_ Sheba´s voice sounded in my head. I concentrate, she was bleeding and… something was missing.

“Sheba´s necklace” I realized and they all watched me “My last class was about time, not portals or dimensions yet but it was enough. There´s only one way to change past”

“By going back and make things different?”

“No, by destroying the line” they looked confused “If you go back then the present is the result of that travel, no one will remember other realities except the traveler who would have the two life experiences engraved on its brain. There are two spells for time travel that actually work and none of them was inside their abilities” I was seeing it now, so clearly. “That´s what they are doing, they want to destroy the time line and this is what they figured it could work.”

“So, they may have a way to go back?” Young Lydia and daddy asked at unison.

My heart skipped a bit. I could go back home and this would only be a terrible dream.

“What does the necklace has to do with this?”

I blinked going back to reality.

“Yes, the necklace possess great power, it could worked like… like the Uranium for the DeLorean” I couldn´t think of a better example.

“A reference from _Back to the Future_?”

“My daddy raise us well, worried for the next generation to have an extensive movie-culture”

“That doesn´t sound like Derek” Young daddy had his brain busy with another mystery but I was not helping him.

“What could they be looking here?” Dad laid his hands on the table just like I did.

“Well, you look like father and daughter to me” When daddy put his mind on something he hardly let it go, seems that this version of his is the same.

I stared back at him screaming in my head: You are my father too!

“There” I pointed the Nemeton location “The tree holds the magic they need to open the door after they destroy my time line” My voice got trapped in my throat and all I could do was growl.

I took my jacket from the bed and headed to the door.

Scott tried to stop me. “Wait, you can´t just go alone. We need a plan-”

“Your plans never work and we lost too much time already” I turned to face them. “And none of you or them had ever seen someone like me” I flashed my eyes purple and touched the tattoo on my heap, despairing into thin air.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Novaline that left a nice comment <3
> 
> Again if you like the story leave a comment.
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love <3

My body loosened into the wind, I travel with the breeze passing through cracks, dancing around cars and people, flowing to the preserve.

This was one of my favorite runes, but I couldn´t use it for too long or my molecules would have a hard time adjusting together and something could go wrong. But it was faster than running.

I got near the Nemeton, changed to myself again and calculated the best tactic. Taking one claw out I cut my wrist, my blue blood dripping down, I made a circle around the area and knelt down creating a seal of blood. Once in, no one could leave.

There was a hole next to the tree´s root and I heard the voices coming from inside.

A woman stepped out, looked disdainfully at me and smirked.

“Too late, soon everything you love will disappear.”

“Will see about that”

She shifted to her true self. A harpy, just my luck. Two long wings spread behind her back and three sharp and deathly claws appeared on each hand and feet.

She tried flying but crashed into the invisible wall I just crated.

Taking advantage of her distraction I used a spell to summon white magic chains. I throw one up trapping one of her wings. She screamed and fell to the ground. Before she could stand up I set the chain on fire and carbonized her wing.

Her pain was visible, but I couldn´t have mercy now. I got closer using the other chain to tie her down but couldn´t kill her. So I knocked her out with a stronger dream spell courtesy of my mom´s side of the family.

A shifter came out next looking for his ally. He quickly changed into a jaguar and jumped to me roaring.

Before the giant cat could sink its fangs on my shoulder a black wolf crushed against it on the air, changing directions and starting a fight.

“Dad!” I yell cuz that was my father.

The third men was out now and fighting against Scott, both wolfed out. I decided to help the wolf first, when the jaguar fell back I used the magic chains to twine one of its legs. The wolf´s fangs opened its throat and the shifter went back to human form using his hands to pressing the wound.

“He would live” I spitted angry.

The younger werewolf of the McCall pack came inside the circle throwing clothes to the wolf and then running to help his Alpha.

I looked the other side while Young dad shifted back. He led me inside the cave to find some kind of spell working.

The necklace was floating inside a magic bubble, small waves of heat rushing out every now and then.

“What is it?”

“The necklace is working as a bomb. Do you see those shifting runes?” he nodded. “They are counting backwards.” I swallow “My guess once it reaches cero it will transport to somewhere they planned and explode”

Young dad tried to get close but the magic was too powerful for him.

“Let me” I took off the jacket and started to walk closer. Every step made my skin burn; the air around the core was like acid. I extended my arm and saw the flesh of my hand redden and being eating little by little. But I was so close. I heard dad´s voice behind me and I knew I had to put an end to this now. My fingers were flesh and bone, my arm covered in blood, no skin under my elbow. I used all my strength to fight back, the healing ward craved on my back with ink so many years behind where the only thing keeping the rest of me save for now. I stepped forward one more time and my bony fingers closed around the necklace.

Reciting an incantation to end spells it finally stopped.

The runes draw on walls and floor disappeared and I felt my body give in.

I screamed in pain despite my clenched teeth.

“Easy, I got you” Dad´s voice was soothing “You are going to be fine”

I screamed again when some flesh started to form on my fingertips. And I saw the black veins on dad arm taking away some of my pain.

“Good thing I´m not a banshee” I stutter.

And he laughed a short, dry laugh.

“What a horrible sense of humor” he was sitting behind me.

“It´s an acquired taste” I joked.

Tentatively he put his arms behind my back and under my knees shifting positing until he was carrying me like when I was a small child.

“You remind me to someone…” he looked into my eyes, scrutinized my expressions.

“To my daddy may be”

He smiled sadly.

“Guys I can´t get out, there is some kind of shield--” Scott mouth fell open and looked impress for some reason.

“I did it”

“Oh, good, the werewolf tried to escape but thanks to it Liam and I capture him. We´ll keep an eye until the rest come get us and…”

“You need my blood” I extended my other arm. “Use your claws” Now the young Alpha looked shock. I rolled my eyes “Just a drop. You can break the spell when the others arrive”

When Scott left, dad caressed my forehead taking my sticky-with-sweat-and-blood hair off.

“Are you always like this?”

“Like a self-sacrificing idiot? Putting my life in danger like it´s not worth a damn?” I looked at him judgingly.

“Exactly” he narrowed his eyes.

“Well, no” I manage a smiled “I stay home with the kids. Only my cousins Sam and Dean, Aunt Laura´s kids are allowed to help the grown-ups fight when they are home from collage”

I bite my lip when the flesh finally covered all the bones.

“Where do you study?” I knew he wanted to distract me from the pain.

“Beacon Hills Community Collage”

“Why?” he frowned and I laughed.

“You are the second person asking me that in less than two days” he waited and I opted for give him the same answered. “You leave home to find who you are, figure out what you want to do with your life and then do it until you eventually find your place in this world… I already did that”

I was oddly chatty whenever I got a fiber and right now I was burning up.

“When?”

I felt heavy, numb, I needed some rest and at the same time I couldn´t fell asleep completely.

“When you adopted me” I mumble. My lids half open.

I felt the moment Scott broke the spell. My arm was expose flesh still but at least a thin transparent layer started to spread over it.

Young dad carried me out the cave and into the woods. I saw the dark sky through the tree branches and leaves. It was dark blue with shining stars. Just like home.

When we stopped I looked down and there it was the old jeep, baby blue and alive!

“I can´t believe it” I laughed when dad put me on the passenger’s seat.

“Is it still working on 2036??” Dad´s eyebrows where shocked.

“No” I shook my head “Daddy convinced you to recycle some parts and put it in the yard” I smiled.

“Are you talking about my baby?” Young daddy jump into the driver´s seat.

“Claudia used to play driving inside the cabin” I couldn´t stopped my mouth, I was seeing her, the cascade of brown light hair with some heavy curls down her back jumping inside, smiling and making engine-noises. “brum brum, look daddy I can drive, she said” and my eyes felt watery. “I think I´m sick dad” I mumble “Seth shot one of Ally´s arrows to Peter. Aunt Cora and Uncle Nath are going to kill me”

“She has a fiber” Aunt Lydia was there too.

“Aunt Lydia, can you tell Lory to stop predicting my death? I´m afraid of her. I´m starting to believe she is right and I´m gonna die a virgin”

The world started moving.

When I recover consciousness I was leaning in a room with a balms-soak towel over my head.

“What happened?” I sat against the pillows.

“You had a very high fiber. Your body took too much of its energy to heal your arm and fight an infection. Do you know who I am?”

“You are the emissary” I took the towel off “The scent of balms is too strong”

“I just thought it´ll help you out” young dad was standing against the wall behind Deaton. “My mother use to-” He looked insecure.

The corners of my lips curled up a bit at the memory.

“Grandma Talia used to do it too, whenever I got sick”

Deaton said something more and left the room probably to let the rest know I was up.

Young dad took a sit next to me.

“I am not a full werewolf, I had catch a lot of illness growing up”

“Can you…?” he hesitated “Can you tell me about your time?”

“Only if you tell me about yours” he deflected his gaze. “You can ask me anything, anytime and I´ll try to answered the best I can”

“You said something when we were on the jeep” I frowned, focusing, trying to remember what could have I possibly said. “You mention that…”

My stomach made an angry sound. Best timing ever! Considering I started to remember some things I said.

“I think we should feed her first”

A man that I didn´t notice before was on the room. When I looked at him I gasp. _Ohmyfreakingbadluck!_

“Hello kid”

The officer that I knocked down on the Hospital the other day was the Sheriff. I knocked down my grandfather!

“And the nurse…?”

“Melissa doesn´t remember you, neither do I but we saw the surveillance footage. You left while we were unconscious”

“I am so sorry grand… I mean, I didn´t know it was you” The Sheriff narrowed his eyes.

“How is our patient doing?” Grandma Melissa came in and it felt weird to call her grandmother. She was so young.

“Still recovering after a massive loss of blood, she is not being very coherent yet but is understandable” Young dad tried to cover for me and wasn´t that just like him?

“We´ll get something to eat” Young John Stilinski made a sign and Young dad left with him.

“I had this dream…” Young Melissa McCall checked my pulse and temperature “Or at least it felt like a dream…You were very kind”

I wanted to cry.

“If I´ve known it was you I wouldn´t have, ever-”

“Don´t worry. I needed some rest and John too” She smiled. “My son tells me you came from the future, a different time line. Can I ask if I´m in it?”

I use my hearing to check if someone else was near, listening.

“Yes, you are alive, happily married and have three grandchildren”

She stayed very still.

“Wow, that´s…” Melissa blinked. “Do you think I can have that too?”

I smiled

“All of it, can still happen”

She talked to me about how she found out about his son being a werewolf and some of the struggles that came with the knowledge.

When she took me down the stairs I realized I had been on the loft all along. Young daddy was there with his girlfriend, the Sheriff, Young dad and another woman.

“Lucia, she is Breaden” young dad introduced us.

He didn´t need to tell me they were together. One sniff and a wave of pain stroke me.

Having dinner with people that should be family but are not is so bizarre. Watching interact my parents with their respective girlfriends. My grandparents being less than friends?

I finished my pizza as fast as I could and went back to sleep just as quickly.

I am ashamed to admit I used the dream spell on myself.

\--

Next morning I checked my jacket and found my wallet with some money. With a little luck this world works with the same cash.

I sneak on the kitchen and honestly young dad was A MESS! Only coffee and frozen meat.

I left the loft as silent as I could and walked around town. It wasn´t that different but some stores were in different locations.

I made basic grocery shopping and brought a shirt. I was currently wearing a bra under the jacket.

When I came back I notice I was alone. I found no radio and that sucked.

I just finished the blueberry pancakes when young dad showed up with young daddy on his heels.

“May be she -” Young daddy was saying.

They ran to the kitchen.

“Hey, good morning”

They looked surprised and a little bit upset.

“Here” Young dad tossed a phone to me and I grabbed it on the air. It felt great to have my reflexes back. “Answer every time I call”

I smiled a little remembering my first phone my parents gave me a long speech about being responsible and always tell them where I was so they knew I was safe or there was an emergency.

I served three plates, two coffee mugs and one orange juice.

We eat in silence for a while until young daddy couldn´t hold anymore.

“So, are you telling us your version of our reality?”

“Why don´t you say yours first? I gave you too much already”

Young dad choke on his juice and I might be wrong about who´s the clever on the family cuz he seemed to know the most important thing of my dimension.

“Please, you hardly gave anything. All I have are names and a lot of questions, like is it the Claudia you mention my family? Am I right about Derek being your father? Obviously you are a Hale and you could have it from your mother but you are just so…”

“She almost calls the Sheriff grandpa” Young dad said and it was time for young daddy to choke with his coffee.

“I don´t know any Malia Hale on my time and you already know it” I glare to young dad. “Most of us call John Stalinski grandpa. We rise together”

“You scared me for a moment” Young daddy huffed.

“Why?” _Isn´t Derek Hale good enough for you! You love my Dad!_

I set my jaw firmly tight so I wouldn´t shout.

“Oh, no! Whatever you are thinking, don´t. Is just that I am certain you are Derek´s daughter, that´s it”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and young dad suddenly burst into laughter.

Not any laugh, the loud and real kind of. He throw his head back, his shoulder moving along with his barks.

“Oh, my gosh you know” I gasped.

“What? How does he know?” Young daddy looked frustrated and dazed. “Why did you tell him and not me?”

“I didn´t!”

When young Dad calmed down he just looked at me.

“I like the idea of having a daughter like you someday” then he shook his head “But I just can´t see it” he looked at young daddy and I understood. He couldn´t see himself and this Stiles Stilinski in love, with a family of their own, happy.

“Well, I´m glad to inform you are both really happy from where I come from”

“So, who is she?” Young daddy wanted to know.

“I´ll never tell you” Young dad was evil. He must know that would only drive him crazy and obsesses, that young daddy would take that as…

“Challenge accepted!” he threatened and this was no good.

\--

Young daddy kept pushing to know, making questions and guessing.

“Does he knows her already? Is she human?”

He came to the loft every day in any given time because he had a freaking key. Seriously?

Breaden was around once in a while but she had a busy life LIKE A BOUNTY HUNTER! Seriously?

And Malia was busy too, looking for her mother: the desert wolf, possibly a serial killer with a very dark background for what I heard from the ex-marshal. Seriously?

I mean, is this their life?

But when both woman were there I wanted to scream! To forbid them to touch my parents like couples do. And I wanted to throw up when they smelled tike sex. This was hell.

I convinced Derek to do real grocery shopping. He left alone and came back with Aunt Lydia and a bunch of knew clothes for me.

Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jordan seemed to get along just fine and that was the only reassuring thing besides Scott and Kira that kept me from losing my mind.

The days went by and after a week of my arrival I was finishing my dessert with Young dad, Uncle Scott, Aunt Kira, Liam and daddy when I made the question.

“Where is Allison Argent?”

Young Uncle Scott told me how he was bitten and when he met Allison.

It was a stab on my chest when he said “And Allison died…” I saw his lips move, the story probably went on but all I could think was: in this dimension Ally would never exist.

I stood up shaking and silently went up stair, let my body fall against the mattress and used the dream spell to avoid this horrible and dark reality.

Young Dad tried to talk to me about what was happening the next day.

“I´m mourning” I said calmly.

“Allison´s death?”

I shook my head.

“The daughter she never had”

He seemed to understand more than I expected. He was there, quiet but present. He never pushed but rather waited for me to be ready to talk.

Another day passed by and I started to lose hope. What if I could never go back? What if I was destined to see things never going as I knew they should, or at least as I thought.

\--

There was a pack meeting. I was half hearing their discussion when the lights started to blink, the electricity to fail, the furniture tremble and someone screamed ghost.

Some kind of shadow formed in the middle of the room. The poltergeist was taking a more solid shape when suddenly it crushed against Young daddy.

Everything went quiet and the lights were working again.

“Dude, are you ok?” Uncle Scott was about to lay his hand on his shoulder when he blink and rushed to hug me.

“Lucia” his soft voice was like a pray repeating my name over and over. My heart skipped a bit and I quickly returned the hug. “I missed you honey”

This was like a dream. I had problems breathing.

“Is it really you?” I needed to know.

He stepped back only enough to look into my eyes.

“Can we go somewhere more privet?”

Yes, it was him! My daddy.

I nodded fast.

“Upstairs”

We were just about to go up when he got a glimpse of Young dad and just stopped.

“I can´t believe it” he let my hand and walk to young Dad stopping too close to him. Completely invading his personal space like it was normal.

Daddy cup young Dad´s face scratching the beard with his fingers.

“So that´s why you really shave” he laughed. “You hate people noticing I´m way younger than you”

The pack had his eyes widen and I could see Scott gasping. They were really confused with the scene before their eyes.

“Stiles” I forced the name out. “Up? Remember?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry” he grabbed young dad´s hand and I don´t think he would ever imagine how weird that action was in this reality.

Once upstairs I let myself relax a bit. This was my daddy, challenging time and space to find me. I hurried to draw a ward on the door with a sharpie, a silencer so the rest wouldn´t hear us.

“Daddy” I smiled.

“I don´t have too much time honey. Can you tell me where you are? And what happened with the people who came here with you?”

“We stopped them, don´t worry. I´m in Beacon Hills 2014-”

“I knew it!” he cut me off and smiled to young Dad who was looking at him still shocked. “I´m still the most clever on the pack, no matter what Lydia and Laura say” he stretched his arms and I moved without thinking. “Sheba is helping me to use our connection. We miss you so much” his voice broke and I hugged him tighter. "Your sister cries all the time"

“How are Sheba, and the rest?”

“She recovered and there were no injuries on the pack”

I stepped away from him.

“Daddy please, don´t let this be an obsession for the pack. You can´t let them to be distracted for my missing”

He frowned and opened his mouth but no word came out for a few seconds.

“You want us… you think we are going to keep as if nothing… Lucia” his shoulders faltered. “There is no way in hell we are not going to do everything we can to take you back home. Meanwhile” he turned to Young dad “you have to keep our daughter safe”

That did it. Young dad was white like paper, his legs fail and daddy had to hold him up until he sat on the bed.

“Ok, I´m guessing she didn´t tell you” he looked back at me before kneeling in front of young dad with a fond expression.

“Der, I know we are not there yet, but you love me and I love you. We are on our way of building a beautiful family, trust me”

I was petrified and so young dad.

No, is not a younger version of my dad. He will never be my dad. He is Derek, just like Stiles is just Stiles.

“Daddy” I put my hand on his shoulder to caught his attention. Young d- … I mean Derek was about to have a stroke or something. “You are not together in this time line” he frowned “This is not our past. This is different. Another dimension I´m guessing” I shrugged.

“Oh…” he looked back at Derek who still could not speak. “So, how much different from ours…”

“There is only three living Hales, Derek, Cora on South America and third Uncle Peter that´s currently in prison on Eicchen House for his crimes”

“What?” I knew how shocking this was being for him. He looked back to Derek and grabbed his hand. “I am so sorry Derek”

The men swallowed hard tightening his jaw. I don´t think he ever saw his Stiles being so worried for his wellbeing before.

“There is a pack, Scott McCall´s pack” he gasp. “Allison died at nineteen years old and you are dating a girl”

Daddy stood up and hugged me again.

“Oh, my sweet Lucia. I´m sorry you are dealing with this alone. I can´t imagine what it must feel to know that our family…”

“Will never be” I tear up a bit. “At least not here” and suddenly I was a child again lonely and desperate for love. “No Ally, no Sam and Dean, no Peter or” my voice broke “Claudia… you are not having Claw!” 

That had been the most horrible thought of all. My sister was incomparable, one of a kind, she brought light to the world, her laughter was honest and carefree, her heart so big she accepted me like family…

He kissed my forehead and held my face.

“You can´t expect things to go the same; we are one in a million. Your father and me, we are impossible to duplicate” he smiled “That´s why you have to come back to us, where you belong”

His nose bled and I freaked out.

“Daddy?”

“Oh, shit. I don´t have much time”

Derek must have smelt the blood because he was on his feet helping daddy sit back on the bed.

“Did you use a blood ritual?” I said in astonishment.

He grinned.

“I needed to know you were ok”

“See? This is what I was talking about! You and Claudia are two self-sacrificing idiots! And I don´t want you putting your life in danger like it´s not worth a damn”

“I think you just confused me with your father. I´m the one with the strong survival instinct” Derek picked that quickly.

“Please” I begged. “Don´t let them do this too. Not dad, not Claw or anyone. Do not put your life in danger or in hold for this” I put a finger up before he could protest. “I´m not saying we are not going to try to find a way, I´m saying it can´t be your number one goal in your lives”

He delivered for a moment.

“Ok, I´ll try” he rolled his eyes. I groan. “I swear”

“I love you daddy… Tell the rest…”

“I love you too…They know but I´ll tell them anyways” he held my hand and looked back to Derek. “You have no idea what you´re missing out” he winked.

“Please do not flirt with the younger version of my dad from another dimension. It´s weird in so many levels”

He closed his eyes. Squeezed my hand strongly and then he was gone.

\--

Meanwhile:

Stiles open his eyes to a white room with carefully drawn red paintings all over the walls, roof, floor and mirror.

There was a woman sitting in front of him whispering words beyond his comprehension.

He stood up, dizzy.

“What happened? Where the hell am i?”

He wanted answers but the woman seemed to be deaf because she didn´t even flinch to his yelling.

The door opened and a girl his age burst in.

“Daddy! What happened? Did it work?”

Stiles jaw fell open. The girl´s skin was tan, a shade darker than his but the moles pattern on her face were like his. Her hair reminded him of his mother´s, the eyes where hazel green and her nose, that upturn nose…

“Did you found her? Please daddy, tell me we didn´t risk your life in vain or hell will be unleash at home once this gets known”

Yeah, she had to be his, dramatic and gesturing with her hands with every word.

“I have no idea what´s going on” he managed to mumble still dazed.

The doors opened again and he was taken a back because the girl that stepped in now was a perfect mix between Scott and Allison.

“I´m sorry Claw” her voice was Allison´s.

Behind her Derek walked looking super pissed until he took in the whole scene. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The golden wedding ring caught Stiles’ attention.

“Seriously Stiles? And you complain about my taste in deco. You painted the walls with your own blood” Turning around he glared to the girls but it wasn´t as bad as his famous _death glare_ “and you two are in trouble” He was serious but Stiles knew this Derek was different.

“You…you shaved”

Stiles was trying to put his finger on what was so different about this Derek.

Why he even cared? That was easy Stiles mind loved to solve mysteries that is why.

Derek looked at him with a crook smile.

“Yeah, you like it more this way” he answered with a low, sexy voice and Stiles heart faltered.

Derek was being kind with him, relaxed and… _wait,_ he turned to see the woman sitting on the floor in the middle of this weird magic circle. _I am in Lucia´s dimension, mmmm… so how can I take advantage of this crazy situation?_

Stiles had years to adapt to the supernatural twisting his life around. He almost didn´t freak out anymore.

“Ok, I do have a tiny meaningless question” _because I´m an asshole that can´t let go_ “Can you remind me your wife´s name?”

 The girls had been maintaining a conversation in rush whispers and facial expressions until that moment. They looked at him with confusion just like Derek.

“What?”

Stiles bite his bottom lip.

“I mean, I totally know is…” he hoped any of the three would complete his sentence but he had no luck.

“Stiles wha-” Derek took a few steppes closer, too close actually, but it wasn’t in a threatening way like when he was sixteen…”What year is it?”

“2036” Stiles heart started to hammer against his ribs.

_Shit, since when is so hard for me to lie? It´s Derek´s fault for not being like he normally is!_

Derek narrowed his eyes and… _isn´t hi supposed to be like forty five? Why does he look the same?_

“Dad, what´s going on?” Claudia asked nervous.

“How old are you?” Derek knew he just knew Stiles wasn´t the same Stiles.

“18” he sighed.

“What?” Allison´s and Scott´s little clone was gaping like a fish.

“A switch?” Derek grinded his teeth “I´m going to kill him” but he looked more tires than angry.

“So, let me start over. I´m Stiles from another dimension. You must be Lucia´s dad”

“Is she ok?” Claudia jumped in between Derek and Stiles, concerned face.

“Wow, yeah” looking at her up close was even more astonishing. “She is fine and safe”

Her cheeks started to redden and her eyes…

“Claudia” Derek put his arm around her shoulders just when she started to tear up a bit. “I told you she would be fine. She is a Hale after all” the girl nodded, hiding her face against Derek´s chest. “Why don´t you go outside with Ally for a minute?”

“No” she said stubbornly “I want to be here when daddy comes back”

Derek seemed to surrender too easy in this world because he didn´t even argue or ordered her to obey.

“Just don´t say nothing about anything. Can you do that?” they looked back at Stiles.

“Hey” he complained “A little info from this side wouldn´t kill you, you know?”

“But it might alter something from your reality. It´s safer this way” Derek shrugged.

“What could possibly be so mind-blowing?” He throw his hands to the sky out of exasperation.

Derek laughed at him. What? How? This Derek LAUGHED.

“My mate´s name by example?” he passed a hand through his hair and now the girls were giggling.

_Oh, fuck you! I will discover sooner or later._

Stiles felt the warm of blood go down his nose and his legs gave in.

“Hey, you better sit back down” Derek had his hands over him in a flash. Holding him carefully and looking worried.

“We really get along here don´t we?” Stiles asked in a daze.

Derek frowned.

“Better than you think, apparently”

Stiles hardly took away his gaze from him to find Claudia´s face right next to him.

“I can´t believe how beautiful you are”

“I got that from the other side of the family” she joked and Stiles laughed.

He looked up to Ally for a moment but it was kind of painful.

“We´ll help Lucia to come back. I promise”

She smiled brightly.

“I´ll trust you then. We love her so much here” She kissed his cheek softly and Stiles felt the change coming. He didn´t want to go back so quickly, he wanted to be able to see her face for a while longer, maybe ask her where those hazel-green eyes came from. Was he a good dad? Was her grandpa alive?

There was one thing he had no doubt now, they were happy. Not right now because a member of their pack was missing, but they were, truly happy. That was visible even for him.

Derek held him firm but kind and it was so weir the way he looked at Stiles… with affection…

He closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has free time and wants to Beta this I´ll be very very greatfull.
> 
> Tell me what you yhink of it :)
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love!

It was Stiles again. I knew it the moment he opened his eyes and his posture tensed.

He was confuse for having Derek and me so close, holding him… so I stepped back.

“Wow… that was intense” he palmed his body like checking it was really his. “Oh, men I can´t believe who I just met! I woke up in this room…” His excitement was understandable but I was afraid of how much he knew now. “and this girl, my future daughter? She was there, and Derek too and…” I prepared myself mentally for whatever reaction he could have when I felt Derek´s arm around my shoulders.

“Lucia” he sounded worried and Stiles stopped talking and looked at Derek as if it was the first time he saw him “are you ok? Do you need some rest?”

“I´m… fine. All I want is some fresh air” I swallow my emotional crisis down. I couldn´t fall apart now “May be a run”

“Fine, get ready” He wrapped Stiles wrist, who looked surprised by it, and took him down stairs.

I changed and put on the sneakers Lydia got me.

When I stepped between the pack I expected to see Stiles telling the rest about his crazy inter dimensional travel but he was oddly quiet staring intently to Scott who was talking about something pack-related. Which meant he wasn´t paying attention at all.

“Lock the place once you are over” Derek was wearing sport clothe.

He opened the door and said goodbye. I followed him out, jogging down the street and finally into the forest.

He didn´t talk or made questions, he was busy with his own thoughts and making me company.

We jog for fifteen minutes when I speed up to jumped over a fallen tree, he hurried up a few steps in front of me and I tried to catch up with him but I turned out in front, then he speed up a bit more, then I did it again and soon we were racing, running across the forest with everything we had.

After half an hour I use a little magic to make things more interesting… ok, I tried to cheat. But it didn´t worked! He was too fast and seemed to predict my moves.

Derek won three out of five races and I was panting.

“Not fair…” I stopped to catch my breath “My senses are not as good as yours!”

“Even if you were a full werewolf I´d still win” he gloated before running off.

I followed him the best I could until we started jogging back the loft.

Once in, I walked straight for the shower before realizing we weren´t alone.

“Stiles?” Derek called and the younger guy jumped off the couch… or more like fell off of it.

“Jeez Derek, you almost gave me a heart attack”

“What are you still doing here?” I walked to them

“I… well” he rubbed his face “I wanted to talk to you about something”

He looked between Derek and me.

“Sure, do you mind if a take a shower first?”

“I´ll make dinner” Derek didn´t wait for an answered so neither did I.

I was getting use to the way they interacted.

I took the time in the shower to think about home and yeah, maybe sob a little like the cry baby I really am, but it felt good to take out those feelings.

I put on a t-shirt and shorts and walked bare foot. The floor was clean, I mopped it myself and I didn´t feel like dressing up to have this conversation. The sooner I could crawl back to bed, the better.

I found Stiles was looking at Derek while he moved around the kitchen.

“Salad and omelet” Derek said putting the plates down. “The faster thing I could come up with”

I smiled and took the orange juice content.

“So…” Stiles was about to say something but once he got a bite of the omelet he started to do those sounds Dad loved so much about Daddy´s eating skills. “This is amazing!” he moan “How come you never cooked before?”

“I do, just not for you” Derek´s lips curled up despite his efforts not to smile.

We ate in that familiar atmosphere. Dad pleased to make Daddy happy. Only that they weren´t my parents, weren´t in love, weren´t interested on that possible road either.

That reminded me, I haven´t seen Breaden lately. She was chasing down the desert wolf but also taking some jobs from the Calaveras and other clients.

I couldn´t understand that relationship. It was more like they slept together and that was it.

UGH! Thinking about your father figure having sex with someone is gross! Especially if that someone is not your other father figure.

Once we finished eating I cleaned up the table while Stiles complain about feeling compel to help washing the dishes after such a delicious meal.

“You wanted to talk?” I asked Stiles when we took a seat on the couch.

“Yeah, I been thinking. Is it possible to recreate the same spell to open the vortex?” I looked at him surprised. “You said your blood opened it so we at least have that. All we need now is to find the exact spell and sent you home”

“I… well” I frowned. I wasn´t the best at research and was too used to follow orders I never thought _I_ could _do_ something from this side. “Yeah, I think we could”

“Then what else do you remember from the spell that brought you here?”

I tried to think about something, anything.

“Sheba?” I wasn´t sure “She was there with me, my teacher. May be they needed her for her knowledge”

“We could try to find her here” Derek had been listening in silence but now he seemed on board with this plan.

“Yeah, we could” Stiles agree.

“Why are you so interest on helping me now?” I was starting to suspect.

He licked his lip, signal of nervousness.

“I may have promised my future daughter I´ll help you go back”

We stayed in silence.

“Look, I get it better now. I saw her face, she is real, all this other time line suddenly concrete. I haven´t thought on everything you are missing, and how much they miss you.” He ruffled his hair and I remember how much Dad loves that messy hair. “I met Ally…” his voice was strangled. “I get why you were so depress when we told you about our Allison´s death”

I felt the heat on my cheeks, my vision blur and Derek´s hand was on my shoulder in the blink of an eye.

“You knew?” Stiles wasn´t talking to me.

“I figured” he shrugged.

Shaking his head he said something under his breath.

“Of course you understand her more than any of us. You have this kind of bond that allows you to read her thoughts”

I laugh. That was stupid.

“No, I am observant and smarter than any of you. That´s why”

“Excuse you but in this pack the genius is Lydia and I am the second most clever”

“If that´s so, then how come you still haven´t figure who my mate is on the other reality”

“Ouch, burn” I said letting myself lose in this light and relax bickering they were having.

“Who said I didn´t met her on my travel there” he bluff.

“Bullshit” I called him on that and Derek laughed loudly.

“Well, I´ll let you know I like that Derek a hundred times more than I do you”

And that was too much for me. I laughed my heart out, unlit tears started to fall and my stomach hurt.

“Of course you like him more” I breath out and Derek bumped my shoulder.

“Why don´t you tell us exactly what happened on your visit” He asked Stiles and he did.

“(…)you look the same, I mean you are supposed to be like forty six but you look so young” Stiles ended the story with that bitter comment.

“Another reason to find this Sheba” Derek ignored him. “Maybe we can make the same incantation and communicate with the rest”

I nodded, getting really enthusiastic about this. Maybe we´ll find her, may be not, but I was going to _do_ something and that was better than sitting around.

“Around this year, she was in New York. That´s where Aunt Laura met her”

“Then tomorrow morning we are going to find her” Derek smiled a tiny, tiny bit.

“Wait, no fair I have classes tomorrow” Stiles complained.

“You need to stay and keep an eye on the fort. Beacon Hills could collapse if you and Derek are not here to protect it”

\--

New York:

We spent two days tracking down Sheba before we got a lead. Derek knew who to talk to and where to ask. He told me a bit about his time here with Laura.

We were very comfortable around each other since none of us needed to fill the silence with small talk but I missed the sound of Stiles´ voice on the room and I could swear Derek did too.

We got to this creepy old building at five in the morning one day.

“It´s here” I announced.

“You caught her scent?” He sniffed the air.

“No, but see those graffiti on the walls?” he nodded “Not any graffiti. Olds wards for protection” we cross the street slowly ready for any sign of danger. “She must take them down at this hour for the costumers”

The door was an illusion we walked right through it. There was one spiral stair and no doors in any of the floors until the fifth.

Creepy much?

I knocked and the familiar voice came from within.

“What are you looking for?” a voice greeted us.

“I need to talk to you Sheba” I said.

“I trade wards for money, I don´t talk”

“Please, let us in so I can explain” She didn´t answered. “I know you, ok? I need your help to go back home”

“Use GPS” I could hear her eyes rolling.

“Can´t. I don´t think there is a magic route to travel through different dimensions” I snap back.

We heard a click and Derek opened the door.

The place was dark except for a dim light. Shelf after shelf of enchanting objects, ingredients for potions and stuff. On a far corner was a women, she looked older than the version I knew, her expression sour and threatening.

She stayed seated on the desk.

“You want to travel between dimension?” her voice sharp and angry.

“I already did it” her eyes widen “all I want is to go back home. Nothing more”

“That, my dear is impossible” She stood up and walked to me. “Unless you have a stash of magic hidden somewhere or killed an unicorn you are delirious”

Did she just call me delirious???

“I know you Sheba. I have endured your teaching since I was ten. You can´t lie to me, you know it can be done and I did it” I bare my teeth confronting her.

She stepped back half afraid and half disbelieving.

“It´s true” Derek spoke behind me “We saw the vortex over our town the day she show up here”

“If what you are saying is true, then you don´t deserved my help” now she was angry “What you´ve done is a sin no one can be forgiven for. Now leave”

Ouch, her words hurt like stabbing knives.

“You think I wanted this??” I yelled “I had to go through it or otherwise that stupid hole would have sucked my entire pack! My blood and body were used for the spell while I was unconscious bleeding out of a shotgun´ wounds!”

I throw her the necklace we recover from the cave.

She froze for a second looking at it.

“This is impossible” she hurried to a back door. Derek and I fallowed her while Sheba undid several wards and stopped in front of a safe vault.

Inside an equal necklace was resting in a glass box.

“The bad guys that came here tried to use it like a bomb. Send it to somewhere back on my dimension. We stopped them just in time”

Sheba looked back to me and that´s when I notice her missing arm. Her whole left arm.

“A year ago I had to stopped something similar, but I didn´t have back up” she gave the necklace back. “There are a few things I´m not quiet convince yet. But I will help you”

We fallowed her back to the main room when I stooped her, frowning I pointed her missing arm.

“Why haven’t you…”

“Strong black magic. I´m not that good” She shrugged.

“You are older than Noshiko Yukimura and she is a Kitsune. I´ve seen you bring back people from the verge of death itself. You have cure all of my wounds” I couldn´t understand what she was saying.

“We all have limits”

“I hate when you use that cryptic and mysterious tone” I took my claws out but before she could react I crave a rune into my palm and put my hand where her shoulder should connect the arm.

I´m an idiot sometimes that is a fact, but I couldn´t stop myself. (Seriously, this is the Stilinski part in action). Giving back something so big like a freaking arm to a person was not something you could do by standing.

We both collapse after five minutes. She screamed and twisted her body trying to get away but the connection between us needed more time to work.

I felt the pain being drag away by Derek. I would have to talk to him about that. He didn´t had to do it. After all it wasn´t his fault that I didn´t use my brain as much as I should.

\--

I woke up shaking and vomiting. Yeah healing spells weren´t my thing. After Derek helped me to the bathroom I cleaned up as best as I could.

“You are awake” Sheba acknowledge when I entered the now enlighten room. “I have never seen such a crappy job before”

“You should complain to my teacher then” I burped.

Sheba turned the laptop so I could see what she was reading.

“I was hoping you could give her that message” she held her left hand up, looking at her fingers like it was the most amazing thing in the universe.

“How?” I asked.

“She thinks she found the spells” Derek supply.

“So quickly?” I was amazed.

“You´ve been unconscious for over 24 hours” he did not look please.

“Oh, that´s less than the last time I tried to use it, I´m getting better on that healing thing.”

Sheba´s hand wasn´t completely resorted yet. She had some minor muscular spasms and she could barely hold a pencil without making mayor effort. But she seemed pretty happy anyways.

“I am a crappy student” I accepted

Sheba inspected me with critical eyes.

“You can´t be older than twenty two”

“Twenty” I corrected.

“You´ve been learning for what? Ten years?” I nodded “Then I´ll say you are the best student I ever dreamed to have”

“That´s the biggest complement you´ve gave me so far” I was surprised.

“You see, I´m really old and wise, I had years to perfect my magic skills and knowledge and even then I couldn´t achieve what you have done”

“I haven´t really thought about it like that”

Derek huff a short involuntary laugh.

“Now, your brother here had said you are not entirely werewolf nor human and that would explain why they used your blood specifically to open the vortex”

I tilt my head. “My brother?”

“And also said something about communicating with the other side” She scroll down on the screen “I think these two spells are the ones that had been used”

“You have your books in a drive?” that was amazing considering my Sheba hated computers.

“It´s safer and much easier to flee with this tiny thing instead of a whole library over my shoulder” She unplugged one of the two drives connected to de computer and gave it to me. “Now, I think you´ll find everything you need on that bag”

She pointed the one Derek had with him.

I looked back at her.

“This is it then…” my throat felt like sand “I kind of missed you”

She smiled…SMILED!

“I bet she is missing you two” she shook my hand and opened the door.

“If you ever need help” Derek said to her “Come find us”

\--

We were at the Hotel room we rented. I had a nice bath and felt wonderful!

“We should go somewhere, maybe karaoke! Have some fun.” I beamed. His eyebrows answered me by going up. “Why so surprised? I am my father’s daughter”

Derek squeeze his eyes shut and shook his head.

“I still can´t see it”

“You don´t get it. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are perfect for each other. Both of you would do everything on your power to protect those you love. You would receive a silver-wolfbane bullet imbued in mistletoe for him and he would frame of murder to anyone that hurt you” He looked at me amused. “Actually you both have done that on my dimension”

“Well, things are different on this side”

“What, you haven´t protected Stiles here? He hasn´t saved your life?”

He thought about it for a minute.

“The pool…”

He looked out the window to the sky and told me about the kanima and how the teenage kid held him over the water for two hours. He told me about many other times after that.

“See, is not that different here”

“You can´t force those feeling on someone” he said softly.

“Don´t get me wrong, I´m not trying to do it. All I want is to be able to talk about my not-perfect-but-happy life on the other side and how the love I see on my parents eyes are the reason I believe in true-everlasting love”

We stare at each other until he finally sighed.

“I don´t sing” he stood up grabbing his jacket.

“That means we are going out?” I wasted no time on putting my boots and jacket too.

Derek gave me a tour of the places he and Laura used to go. We ate in this small restaurant where they had the most amazing meat ever! And then a nice ice cream place where I had an embarrassing amount of chocolate.

We ended up in a karaoke bar. He drank a beer while I sang: "I belong to you” by Taylor Swift and I may have altered the lyrics a bit just the way my daddy taught me. Everyone at home knew I had a huge crush on someone on the lacrosse team but I refused to talk about it so daddy took this classic theme once and we sang it together at home when I felt like screaming to the winds: Emmett you belong with me!

We had so much fun! Derek had become a friend to me. Someone I could rely on. Just like my dad, but at same time different.

We fly back to Beacon Hills when we got a strange call from Stiles telling us that something was about to happen. He wasn´t sure what exactly but I repeated Derek what dad told me: trust your daddy´s paranoia, he is 97% right most of the time.

We arrived late at night. We went to the loft and tried to reach Scott and the rest but no one was answering.

“I´ll go check on Stiles” Derek took his car keys.

“And how..?”

“I´ll climb into his house through the window and see if he is ok”

I stared and made my best imitation of him by lifting one single eyebrow.

“That´s trespassing and the Sheriff will kill you if he catches you”

“He won´t” he said too sure of himself. “It won´t be the first time” he shrugged.

I bite my lip. Seriously? And how is that not weird? I mean please am I the only one seeing a pattern here? They save each other’s lives, Stiles as a key to the loft and apparently Derek is used to climb his bedroom window.

He gave me a I-know-what-you-are-thinking-and-you-are-wrong look and left.

I plugged the drive to the only laptop on the loft.

“Why Derek!? Why?! Would it kill you to use better technology?” I complain to the air.

Fifteen minutes later he was calling me completely freak out.

“School, now” he growled and I ran as fast as I could.

When I got there Stiles and Derek where at the lacrosse field.

“What is going on?” I demanded.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Stiles. He was mad, very mad.

“There might be a warlock on the loose hypnotizing all the supernatural creatures to make them his slaves and now Scott and the rest of the pack are trying to kill me” he murmured.

“What???? We left for less than four days!!!!” I was astonished.

“Hey, I didn´t trust the guy! But no one believed me!” He yelled.

“Well we did!” I snapped back.

“Yeah, but how could I imagine that? Sour wolf here hardly trusts me”

“That is so not true! He trusts you with his life!” Stiles looked back to Derek who´s ears had gone a little red. “Wait, you never told him?” I couldn´t believe it. “Gosh, this is so frustrating!”

“Look we have bigger things to worry about now, ok? Malia tried to gutter me an hour ago and my best friend, my brother will torn me to pieces if he gets a chance.”

I turned around and breathe.

“Ok, you take this side and I´ll take that one”

Derek howled to drag the pack to us.

Liam and Kira were my opponents. The young werewolf was easy to knock down and trapped with the magic chains, he needed more training.

But the kitsune… that was a challenge. I had to fade into thin air twice to not get cut in half or electrocuted. Finally I used a spell to trap her inside this sort of elastic ball that contained the electricity and kept her away from the rest. Thanks to Sheba’s crazy training sessions for that.

I turned around just in time to see my nightmare come true. Malia buried her claws inside Stiles stomach. Derek pushed her away the next second but Scott had hurt him badly.

I lost control, my eyes bright purple, sharp claws out I jumped in front of them, my fangs cut my lips and I roared loudly using my powers to shake the earth, the winds formed a wall pushing the threats back. I summon fire and formed a circle to keep Scott and Malia inside. They sneered, using their hands to protect themselves as I closed in the circle letting the flames lick their skin.

“Lucia stop” Derek shook me.

“Not until they come back” I shrugged him off and put myself in front of them growling. Eventually both fell to their knees and shift back.

“What… what happened?” Scott was confused and frightened when he saw the blood on his hands.

“Go help Liam and Kira” Shooting a death glare to Malia, which was no more guilty that anyone else under a controlling spell but I still hated the poor girl I ran back to Derek who had Stiles on his arms.

Derek was taking away the younger guy´s pain.

“You are going to be fine” he tried to sound confident but his voice failed a bit.

“I know, I know” Stiles had his eyes on Derek´s trying to ground himself.

Silently I crave a healing rune on my palm and hoped for the best. Stiles´ injury didn´t look fatal but I couldn’t bear to see him bleed or suffer.

I touched his wound and he started healing while I found myself wanting to vomit and too dizzy to stand up.

The sun was coming up on the horizon. The warm sunshine filled the lacrosse field with golden light. I saw Derek and Stiles gazing at each other and couldn´t help but wish with all my heart for them to feel more than friendship… but I couldn´t force them… I just wanted them to be safe and happy.

“You can´t die on me, never” I murmured to them before closing my eyes.

“Lucia, can you release them?” Scott called me from the other side.

“I´m coming” I had a hard time standing up without vomiting but I did. Kira and Liam were themselves again.

\--

Derek was leaving Stiles on his room while I talked to John about what happened.

“He needs to rest a few hours and he will be completely fine. I swear”

The men looked worried but resigned. This is the life his son lived, that he chose for better or worst.

I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes for a while… Derek wasn´t coming down.

When I woke up it was to the smell of food. I was starving.

John Stilinski was setting the table and Derek was serving the plates.

“Can you check on Stiles? See if he wants to eat?” John asked.

I dragged my feet upstairs. Stiles was waking up too.

“Food” was the only word I could say. My throat was dry and I needed to splash water on my face to fully wake up.

“Yeah” he answered and started to crawl out of bed.

I walk to the bathroom like a zombie… the water didn´t help… I went down like a zombie and I sat on the table.

“You look like crap” Stiles said sitting next to me.

“I feel like crap” I croaked putting smash potatoes on my plate.

“Unless this time you weren´t in coma for a whole day” Derek was in front of Stiles and next to John.

“Whn tha happen?”  Stiles tried to talk with his mouth full.

“Son, some manners wouldn´t kill you” John sight.

Derek told them about our meeting with Sheba and Stiles choke with the chicken.

“So, you cured me? That´s what happened?”

“You don´t remember?” Derek asked him.

Stiles shook his head slowly.

“All I remember after Malia… well it´s you” his cheek reddened and it made me smile a bit.

Derek avoided eye contact from the Sheriff who looked at me, measuring my expression and probably making his own assumptions about my dimension.

“Thank you” Stiles said. “To both of you” And I knew it was more than just: you saved my life; we trusted his judgment and came back as soon as he asked us to.

Stiles told us about the strange warlock that he suspected him from the moment he opened his mouth.

“Parrish is looking for him. He´ll call as soon as he founds something” John assured us.

“Meanwhile when are you performing the spell to go back?”

I smiled. Thinking about seeing my family again was comforting.

“As soon as I can. I need to check on the spell and what I need.”

“I have a question” John kept his eyes on me. “How we ended up into the supernatural world on your dimension?”

I swallow…drank some water to think how to answer.

“Well…” I opened my mouth and no words came out.

Derek was looking at me and so was Stiles, taking a deep breath I made my mind.

“Love” Derek gaze at Stiles and I cleared my throat “Your love for this town. You like the Sheriff ended up facing an Omega to protect innocent. Talia Hale had to explain her family´s nature after that shocking discovering.”

That was half of the true… And John´s expression told me he knew I was letting something mayor off.

“What about me?” Stiles was curious.

“Scott was bitten by an Alpha named Enis in front of you…”

“Enis from the Alpha pack?” he was shocked.

“Yeah, but I think you were suspicious before that, being Cora´s best friend.”

“Wow… ok” they stayed silent for a moment.

“We should head back home” Derek said taking the plates off the table. It wasn´t until he heard the words out loud he realized, frozen, he counted me in and said home…

“I´m going with you” Stiles helpfully provide.

“You are still recovering…”

“I don´t think is such a good idea…”

Both Derek and John protested but I was already grabbing the car´ keys and saying goodbye with Stiles on my heels.

“Hey!” Derek called closing the door behind him. “I´m driving” he hurried to take the keys back and I took the back seat with a smirk.

The way to the loft I sensed the awkwardness between the two of them. The gazing at each other’s eyes and looking when the other is not looking haven´t pass unnoticed to me. Speaking of sexual tension.

I´m still not sure what is worst: your parents not having feelings for each other’s or your parents maybe having feels for each other’s.

I may be manipulating things a bit but I am my daddy´s daughter and if something Stiles Stilinski had grown good at my dimension is manipulation through words. He is a master at it.

Back at the loft we read the spells a hundred times, checked on all the ingredients and with the necklace and my blood we had it cover.

“Is there some empty warehouse where we can do this?”

“I know a place” Derek provided

“Great, when are we doing it then?” Stiles clapped his hands.

I considered it for a moment

“I´ll need three days tops. The runes need to be perfect and I really suck with some of them I mean look at this!” I pointed to a very flourish one “Is the first time I even see it” I felt so incompetent.

I wasn´t a full werewolf, or a full dream demon, not a human. Magic was supposed to be the one thing I could do well.

“Take your time” Derek put his hand on my shoulder. “Just tell us what you need”

“Well… It could be a good idea to let the other side know I´m coming back” I said innocently like the thought of talking to my family hadn´t been around my mind non-stop since Sheba gave me the spells.

“It´s Derek´s turn” Stiles pointed him.

“No, I could never ask that”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Biting my lip I listed what I had to do step by step on my head.

“Ok, let´s use my room” I said and yes, it was mine already.

Derek lend me his blood and I painted the runes on the walls, roof and floor. Using salt I made the circle and star of six points.

“Once I start the enchanting I won´t stop until I see the sign of your soul being too far gone, ok? I don´t know how long that would be so please hurry and explain what we are going to do.”

“Why can´t you go?” Stiles was biting his thumb on the door.

“Because I don´t have a contra part or vessel to switch souls with” He nodded understanding “Now, just in case you have to tell my dad about the plan too, ok?”

Once everyone agreed and Stiles left the room I commenced the enchanting. The words flowing out of my mouth like water.

This was part of my nature.

\--

Derek opened his eyes. He was on a bed. The bedroom had glass windows and the sunlight brighten the room.

He took a deep breath through his nose and he was shocked at the warm and familiar scent mixt together perfectly.

It was his and his mate´s room. He rubbed his face against the sheets involuntarily. He felt safe, at home like he haven´t in a long time.

Getting himself out of his astonishment he stood up and went to the hall. There were pictures on the walls. Him and his mother, sisters and cousins. Lucia, Stiles and another girl who was a perfect copy of Stiles, except she had hazel green eyes and a darker shade of skin tone.

“Claudia” he whispered to himself feeling all kind of confuse and weird.

The door to one of the other rooms was opened. It was a pale pink with pictures hanging on the walls. It smelt sweet and citric. The bed undone and a desk full of books and notebooks with rambling drawings.

There was a portrait there: Stiles and him smiling and holding a little baby.

“Ok, that´s enough” his heart ached, craving something without name.

He went down stairs in time to see the front door opened.

Stiles, older and yet the same, smiled to him wide and warm.

“I´m home” he said dropping the keys in a counter next to him, undoing his tie and not stopping until he was kissing Derek´s lips.

It was short and sweet. He lean back to see him and hugged Derek´s waist.

“What do you want for dinner tonight? Lasagna, macaroni or maybe me?” he giggle his eyebrows.

“Ugh, gross” the girl dropped her backpack next to the counter and made a disgusting face. “I prefer real food thank you very much”

She plastered a kiss on Derek´s cheek on her way to the kitchen.

“Laura and your mother are coming and Cora called, the twin´s birthday party is going to be the next weekend.” Stiles kept holding Derek tightly against his hip. “They were postponing it too long already…” He rested his head on the crook of Derek´s neck breathing in deep. “I wish Lucia could be here” his breath sending a shiver across Derek´s skin.

“She will” swallowing hard and searching for his lost voice Derek remembered why he was here. He stepped away from Stiles slowly and careful. “I came here to tell you, she is coming back in three days”

Claudia jumped in front of him then, her eyes glowing yellow.

“Yo, you better not be messing with us” she sneer.

Derek´s brain freeze.

“You are a werewolf?” he managed.

Claudia looked at Stiles.

“Ups?” she bit her lip but Stiles just smiled kindly.

“Ok, Derek. We´ll be waiting. Thank you for coming to tell us…” he stepped back a bit but still was still at arm’s reach. “Now I should probably take this opportunity to send a message”

“Yes daddy I bet she will be very happy” Claudia beamed but Stiles didn´t look certain.

“Tell her that Emmett, the boy that asked her out, is now in the known” he put a hand on Derek´s shoulder. “He is ok, very brave I must admit, he knows she was forced to leave. I really like him” He shook his head. “And his dad too”

Derek was ready to leave when the bell rang.

Claudia opened and Laura stepped in with their mother.

“Hello love birds! Sorry we interrupted, but Sheba said the survivors from last month attack are…”

Laura was talking about an enemy. She looked older too but not much. Derek stared at her face while she talked and it was like time hadn´t passed at all. Tentatively he reached out to his mother. Talia smiled and hugged him, looking at Laura fulfilling her role as the alpha.

“I´m sorry we still haven´t found a way to bring Lucia back” Talia whispered. “I missed her too Derek but she is strong and fearless like his father” She kissed his cheek and Derek´s heart almost stopped.

“I miss you mom” his voice sounded hoarse with emotion he was so close to crack.

She laughed.

“I´m a few miles away. Come whenever you feel like. Now where is my beautiful granddaughter?” she turned to Claudia.

“If you are looking for Sam…” she shrugged.

“Don´t be silly, you are gorgeous” the girl smiled content “I think you got that from the other side of the family”

“Hey” Laura complained.

“Well we know her charming personality is all Stilinski” Talia shook her head. “Thank God your father fell for my boy because you are a gift from heaven”

Claudia was static with all those compliments.

Derek felt the pull; it came within, his body claiming his soul to return.

He hugged Laura once and then took a seat on the couch.

“Der, are you ok?” she asked concerned.

“He will be” Stiles was next to him and Derek felt the body he borrowed react to that touch. It was magnetic the way Stiles warmth called to him. “You are going to be ok Derek”

He was so sure, Derek almost believed him.

\--

Meanwhile:

Stiles was on the other side of the door. Bouncing on his feet. May be it was already done, he thought and opened the door just in time to see Derek blink in confusion and stared dumb folded to Lucia.

Yeah it was the other Derek. It had to be.

“Hey” Stiles wave closing the door behind him.

“You…” he looked accusingly for a moment, but shook his head after sniffing the air. “No, this time it was me. I´m guessing you have a message? Otherwise she would have someone else to do the chanting…”

Derek caress Lucia´s cheek with so much love Stiles’ chest hurt. He looked at her like John looked at him.

“Yeah, actually she is coming back in a few days” Derek´s eyes widened and stared at Stiles in disbelief. “I keep my promises” he sat down next to Derek.

“I know” the older guy said with piercing green eyes. “I can always trust you” he smiled a bit and Stiles was breathless. “Thank you”

One thing was seeing the other Derek make those faces; another entirely was seeing his Derek´ face make those expressions.

 “I didn´t do much. They tracked down Sheba on this dimension and she gave them the spell to go back. Lucia needs a few days to perfect her runes, or something? And then she will be with your pack again”

Derek squeezed Lucia´s hand.

“I can´t believe she is not my blood sometimes. Ever since we adopted her she has been ours. She has been mine in a way I never thought…” he looked back with eyes full of emotions. “You should´ve seen her. Protecting us, protecting her sister”

Stiles frowned. She never mentioned a sister before, did she? That meant Derek…

“I want to help Derek, this dimension Derek to be as happy as you are”

Derek smiled.

“Of course you do”

“I mean it… can you at least tell me who your mate is? I really wish he could smile like you do right now. And once Lucia is gone…” his mouth dries all of the sudden. “He´s accustomed to her and I´m worried”

Derek seemed to consider for a moment, looking back to his daughter.

“My mate and I are… unique. For what I heard from this side” he looked back to Stiles with sadness. “I don´t think is going to happen” Stiles felt his heart sink “After the fire I didn´t trust anyone beside my pack and even then I kept my distance from them when I went to college. I didn´t plan to fall in love with a human. I hatted humans after Kate. But then, love just happens” he shrugged completely defeated and sighing. Whoever she was had Derek´s heart, soul and mind… all Derek and Stiles felt a bit jealous for some reason. “I didn´t realize until it was too late I couldn´t live without…” he looked at Stiles with desperation “I can´t live without…” he took a deep breath “I owe my mate every laugh, every bit of joy in my life. If your Derek is anything like me then he needs to heal first. Slowly… until he can feel worthy of love”

Stiles felt so helpless.

“What can I do then?”

“Just be there for him, Stiles. Tell him how much you care for his happiness”

Derek looked dizzy for a moment.

“Let me guess, it´s time for you to go” he didn´t want for this conversation to end, not yet.

“You are my best friend” he took Stiles hand with his free one. “If I know myself I am smart enough to appreciate everything you´ve done for me, but I am also stupid enough to not let you know how much _I_ care for you”

“Things are different here”

He smiled again.

“Not that much it seems. Stiles look around. Where are we?”

“Derek´s loft?” he said not understanding.

“Who else is here?”

“No one else?” he shrugged.

“Exactly…” Stiles was completely lost “You are the only one, always there to help me even when I might not be the best company. I wish I could make you understand just how much you mean to me…”

The other Derek closed his eyes shut tightly and a few breaths latter his Derek opened his eyes.

Lucia woke out from her trance too, looking from Derek´s hand wrapping hers to Derek´s other hand wrapping his and made that face she usually does when there is something she wants to scream at them but instead eats her words. Jaw tight, glittering eyes, she sighed in frustration.

“So, how was it?”

Derek looked at her and made the same expression. It was obvious he wanted to say a lot but didn´t allow himself.

“They´ll be waiting for you” She smiled. “And your daddy said something about Emmett knowing?”

Ok…. WHAT? Her father had been here… in this room with Stiles. Why Derek would be confused about that huge fact? He was about to call him on it when Lucia gasp.

“What do you mean he _knows_?”

Lucia was having trouble breathing; she stood up and started to walk back and forth on the room. Stiles was still holding Derek´s hand and he should let him go… he should…

“What happened? Is he ok?” She sounded agitated.

“Yes, he is ok. According to…” Derek stopped and seemed to realize his mistake now. His shoulder tensed and Stiles was waiting for him to retrieve his hand off of his but Derek just kept talking.

“Exact words, Derek” she demanded.

 _“Emmett, the boy that asked her out, is now in the known”_ he rolled his eyes “ _He is ok, very brave I must admit, he knows she was forced to leave.”_

“What??” Her voice struggled.

  _“I really like him”_ He said quietly _“And his dad too”_

She dropped her body on the bed and stayed there; face against the pillow suffocating her voice.

“I need time to process this”

Derek took a deep breath and stood up taking Stiles with him before finally releasing his hand. He walk to the bed, caressed Lucia´s hair and kissed it, then turned around and herder Stiles down stairs.

His heart was aching. The affection Derek felt for the girl was obvious and Stiles didn´t want to think what it would happen to him after she is gone.

He took a seat on the couch hugging his knees and trying to understand why his hand tingle the way it did.

Derek came back then with a bowl of cereal and milk.

“Thanks, I´m starving” he took the spoon and savor their improvised dinner.

The TV Derek recently acquired was off and they just stared at their reflection until he finished the last drop of milk.

“So, how was your experience on the other side” he inevitable asked.

“It was…” he swallowed hard. “I saw my mom”

Stiles left the bowl on the table and turned his whole body to face him. He didn´t know exactly what to do or say, but he thought _if I were on his place I´ll want someone to hear me and just be there_.

So that´s what he did, he listened to Derek while he explained what he felt when he saw Laura alive, when he hugged his mother, all the pictures hanging on the wall with a smiling Cora and a grown up Nate. Isaac was married to his little sister and he was living with his mate and daughters. He had nephews and nieces… A big family, a strong pack.

He stayed in silence for a while. Derek talked longer than he ever heard before.

“It hurts…” Stiles complete “Knowing how happy we are there and we might never be here” he sighed. “I wish I could know what to do to get that life”

Derek turned to look at him and the corners of his lips pulled up a bit.

“You still don´t know”

Stiles jaw fell open and narrowed his eyes.

“Unbelievable” Derek smirked. “Are you going to rub that on my face? The fact that you know and I still don´t?” He pushed his hands against Derek´s chest uselessly, not moving him one inch.

Derek laugh and Stiles was fascinated to how good it felt that he did that. He made him laugh, openly and sincere.

He felt his cheeks flush red and stood up quickly taking the bowls to the kitchen. He breath in and out a couple of times before going back to the couch, which was stupid considering Derek could hear his heartbeat from across the room, he surly notice how weird Stiles was being around him.

He went back to the couch with Derek staring at him all the way.

_Yeah, he must be wondering what the heck is wrong with me._

“We should do something” Stiles finally manage to look back to Derek “to cheer her up”

Derek blinked as if shaking away whatever train of thoughts he was lost in.

“What do you do? When you want to relax or have a good time?”

Derek frown and press his lips in concentration.

“I run”

Stiles shook his head.

“Dude, I think that only works with you” he stretched his arm and pet Derek on the back.

Derek clenched his jaw and made a show of cracking his knuckled.

“What do _you_ do, then?”

Stiles smirk throwing his arms around the back of the couch.

“Food, that´s what makes my mood change, but I´m not sure it would work. She is too much like you”

They stayed in silent for a while. Derek relaxed into the couch. Stiles´ hand lingered close to his neck… if he moved his fingers he could trace the soft looking black hair.

“Music” the werewolf said and Stiles looked puzzle. “In New York we went to this karaoke bar and-”

“You sang?” Stiles eyes were wide open in surprise.

“No” Derek said trying to sound upset but his shoulders were loosen. “But she did… a Taylor Swift song”

Stiles bit his lip before deciding.

“Ok, you get something to play music with” he jumped off the couch “and I am going to get food”

Stiles didn´t question himself, why he was doing this, there was no time for that. All he really cared was Derek looking content. That was it for now.

\--

I woke up slowly, Music sounding on the background. I was having one of those weird dreams where you are reliving high school, worst thing ever, when out of nowhere a melody started to sound mixing up everything until it brought me out of sleep.

Frowning I went downs stairs sniffing the air that smelled like fries and chipotle.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

“Is that Lady Gaga?” I asked to Derek who looked about to murdered Stiles

“See? I told you she´ll know the song” The younger boy said smug.

“If you put it again, I´ll teach you my daddy´s lyric” I teased.

Derek did not look pleased when Stiles replay it.

_“You taste like ~~whiskey~~ sugar when you kiss me, oh_

_I'll give anything again to be your ~~baby doll~~  human love_

_This time I'm not leaving without you”_

I dragged Derek to the center of the loft and held his hands moving them up and down.

_“He said, "Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my ~~bar~~ room with your ~~high heels~~ plaid shirts off"_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me”_

Derek made a face and I started laughing. I wasn´t the only one that noticed how he balanced from one foot to another.

_“Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and ~~my lipstick~~ that stubble on your face_

_Something, something about my cool ~~Nebraska~~ and grumpy guy_

_Yeah, something about, ~~baby~~ wolfy you and I”_

Stiles was laughing his heart out, not getting anything of the changed lyric but every stiff movement of Derek.

_“It's been two years since I let you go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart”_

I swirled Derek around.

_On my birthday you sang me A Heart of Gold_

_With a ~~guitar humming~~ howling to the moon and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you, oh, oh, oh, oh”_

Derek grabbed me from the waist and spin us around.

“Your father sucks at changing lyrics” he whispered on my ear.

I pushed him to the couch next to Stiles.

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me_

“My daddy is a romantic and his mate loves it” I sat in front of them with my back to the TV. “And since when you have a music player?”

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah, something about, baby, you and I_

“Since now” Derek shrugged.

“Well I don´t know about you but I want to eat”

_You and I, you, you and I_

_You, you and I, you, you and I, I_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Oh yeah, I'd rather die without you and I_

Stiles disappeared on the kitchen.

_C'mon, put your drinks up_

_“We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

“I´m gonna miss you” I murmured knowing Derek would heard me over the music.

_Something, something about the chase, six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

He made a short nod not looking at my direction. I saw his jaw clench and swallow hard.

I got the emotional things weren´t easy for him. For me either…

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

 

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Baby, I'd rather die without you and I_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Nebraska I'd rather die without you and I_

Stiles came back with plates full of junk food. I smiled hugely and started with the curly fries.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

 “Nothing says I love like curly fries” I quoted daddy. “Or like triple chocolate and Pumpkin brownie”

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Taylor Swift started to sound “Welcome to New York” and wasn´t that just perfect?

Stiles bumped his shoulder against Derek and he smiled a bit.

We eat and heard Stiles comment about school and college, his plans or possibilities. Normal stuff.

Scott and Liam got to the loft with bad news. Something new threatening the peace on town and I left them with it. I got upstairs to study the runes and the incantations for the spell.

The next day Stiles was setting the table when I came out the bathroom.

“Hey… good morning” I was surprised “Didn´t hear you come in”

Stiles flush a bit red.

“Good morning. I kind of slept here. Last night we had to track this omega and escort him out the territory” he shrugged “It was too late to go back home and I stayed the night”

I sat on the table were my favorite pancakes were waiting

“Well, I´m glad you are ok” I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent my smile.

Derek came from the kitchen wearing only sweatpants and smelling more like my dad than ever. But why?

I drop the fork and stare from Derek´s naked chest to Stiles ruffle hair sniffing again and…

“Oh, my gosh” I gasp. Could it be true???

Stiles blushed a darker red.

“Is not… whatever you are thinking, no.” he shook his head and hands nervously.

“We slept together” Derek said calmly but I saw that crinkle in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

“No!” Stiles gave him a slap on his shoulder. Derek turned his face to him and raised and eyebrow. “I mean yes, but not in the way it looks like. We just slept in the same bed because I was too tires to move after carrying your wounded ass till the mattress”

I sunk farther on the chair. That was disappointing.

Stiles explain better last night adventure and I just half listen. At least they were getting along better now.

I spent the whole day studying until I was sure I was ready. I cooked for Derek. We were finishing the casserole when the rest of the pack showed up with pizza and beer.

“I can´t get drunk” I said.

“None of us can” Scott pet my hair.

“Hey, we can” Stiles pointed to Lydia and him.

“I can too” Parrish raised a finger.

“That´s because we still don´t know _what_ you are”

“Knowing will prevent me from getting drunk?” he seemed horrify by the notion.

They started a discussion about it and I sat back down with my feet on the small table until Derek pushed them off.

Malia was there with Kira but she didn´t smelled like Stiles as she did before. They hardly spoke too. I felt a sting on my chest. Was that my fault? Did I ruin their relationship because I told too much about my dimension?

“Don´t” Derek said next to me drinking more of his beer. I didn´t acknowledge his comment and he sighed. “Whatever happens is on us, not you. You can´t force us to do anything”

He was right and I knew it but still.

Derek put an arm around my shoulders.

“Let me guess you still feel guilty” I felt the corners of my lip curl up.

“It´s a family thing after all” I admitted and he squeezed me.

They said good byes that night because most of them had classes or work the next day.

“Take care Lucia” Scott and Kira said with smiles.

“It was very interesting to meet you” Liam waved.

“Very” Lydia had that look that said she got more than the rest from her interactions with me and I kind of feared a bit.

Parrish just smiled sympathetic, as if knowing what she could provoke in others and shook my hand.

“Malia” I stopped the girl “even if… I mean…” I took a deep breath “You are very important to this pack. I can see that. I´m glad I met you” She looked surprised, made a short nod and disappeared.

“So” Stiles has his hands on his pockets “I´m guessing this is it”

“Yeah… not gonna happen” I said as serious as I could.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Not gonna tell you” I put my hand on the knob.

His mouth hanged open for a moment and then just gave up.

“That is so not fair” he complained.

And he was right. I sighed in defeat.

“Stiles, my dad and my daddy are two different people” As I watch that sink in I regret not telling him sooner, his expression was so funny. “Go home, sleep tight. I´m gonna miss you”

I kissed his cheek before shoving the door shut with a wicked smile.

Derek was behind me laughing with his whole body.

“He looked about…” he breath “losing his mind…” he walk to his bed and sat down still laughing.

“And he is going to drive you insane for the next couple of days” I stick my tongue out and went for the stairs. “Good night Derek” I yelled over my shoulder.

\--

This was it. Derek and I woke up really early that morning, before the sun came out. I worked on drawing the runes for at least an hour while Derek made a hole on the roof.

“Ready?” he asked me.

I nod and using my claws I opened a vein. With my blue blood I draw a circle around me, using the necklace in my neck I was going to start the enchanting when Derek pushed me in a tight hug.

“I´m gonna miss you too” He said with a deep voice.

“Derek… I´m gonna pray for you happiness everyday” I held him back with the same strength.

After what it felt hours but not long enough he let me go.

“It´s me!” Stiles yelled from the double doors looking like he hardly had any sleep last night. “I´m your dad´s mate” he walked to us when I started the incantation.

Derek looked at me with sad eyes but smiled. “And you are leaving after this” he said. “Thank you very much”

I kept releasing the words out of my mouth with a smirk.

Stiles was next to him looking between us in awe.

The vortex opened and Derek grabbed Stiles wrist to make him stepped back.

I felt dizzy from the loss of blood and soon the vortex started to suck me in. When my feet left the ground I looked at them for one last time.

“I´m going to miss you both”

Derek took a step closer but Stiles stopped him from getting further.

“And we…” Stiles said but I was getting pushed up more quickly than the first time.

Maybe I did it better now.

\--

The travel felt the same way as before. I was close to vomiting. Moving from one side to the other, unable to control my arms or legs. My hair a complete mess, my head losing track of time until I hit something hard and breathe out, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue :) comming soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story :) leave a comment with your thoughts. 
> 
> Lots of Sterek love <3

My head ache. I tried to open my eyes but it was hard, I was so tired and I fell asleep again.

The next time I recover consciousness a hand was holding mine.

“Hey honey” my daddy´s voice was sweet and full of emotion. “I´m here”

This time I fully woke up. Daddy was next to me, smiling and I looked around and yes, I was resting on my bed and on the other side I found Claw, she was curled up in a ball on the rug.

“She is sleeping on the floor” I complained.

“She didn´t want to leave you, not even a second”

I smiled. The scent of my family was all around me, filling my lungs. Everyone had been there to see me.

“How long…?” my voice was hoarse.

“A day sweetheart. We were kind of worried but Sheba said it was expected after such a journey”

Dad showed up on the door, he looked at me and breathed out in relief before getting closer. He hugged daddy´s shoulders and put his hand on top of ours.

“I´m so glad your back” he said with love on his eyes.

The tears blurred my vision “I´m so glad to be back” my heart was about to burst with so much feelings. “I missed you… all of you”

“You are awake!” Claudia sat down in a rush and screamed before jumped over me.

“Claudia, no”

“Be careful with your sister”

My parents reprehend her but I couldn´t be happier. Yes my body hurt a little but I had my sister, my little sister on my arms again, after so much time.

I took in her scent, one of the most delicious things in the world.

“I missed you Claws, so, so much” I cried on her shoulder. “I love you little sister. I love our parents, I love Ally, I love our cousins I love…” my happiness hurt I had a knot on my throat. “I love my life”

\--

I spent the day on my bed hearing Claudia talk about everything I missed while I was on the other side.

“So this shifter tries to run away with the money, he pushed this older lady across the sidewalk and bam! Emmett punched him on the face. He almost breaks his knuckles. Of course all he did was pissed off the shifter that snapped and transformed in front of him. Right when dad was turning the corner he thought the shifter was going to chew Emmett’s hear off but before dad could jump in front of him to protect him Emmett took the baseball bat that he was carrying and part it in half against the shifter face.”

Claudia was moving around acting out the scene for me.

“After that he kind of started to suspect he was crazy. When the shifters´ accomplice came for revenge they target the human but Aunt Laura, Cora and Isaac where waiting for them. Emmett saw the whole thing from his bedroom window because he had a freaking telescope to see stars or whatever and he used it to find the source of all the growling and howls. The next day he went to knock on the Hale house and asked Aunt Laura to explain exactly what he saw. Can you imagine? A human, that went right to the alpha to have the talk about the supernatural? He didn´t say a word to anyone which was part of the reason Aunt Laura trusted him with the secret. Anyway, after another day he came to our house!”

Now Claudia was jumping up and down with her long chocolate brown curls bouncing around her face.

“He asked to see you and of course dad and daddy already knew a human was in the know now but never thought it was the same Emmett that asked you out. At first daddy wasn´t too please to let him know what happened with you but dad told him he sensed no bad intentions. The boy smelled like fear even to me but he showed none of it holdings dad´s gaze. When they finally told the true he looked shock. Emmett excused himself and left with no more words”

I felt uneasy. What if I never saw him again? Well that wouldn´t be too bad, right? At least I wasn´t there to see first hand his rejection to my kind, my family and my weirdness… I scratched my head with both hands making my hair a mess.

“Hey, I still haven´t finished.” She sat back next to me and held my hand. “He took his time but a few weeks later he came here again to ask if there was something he could do to help bring you back”

I stared at her in disbelief.

“He left for collage before the other Derek came to tell us the good news of your return but I´m sure he will be back soon…” Claudia smiled happy. She was a romantic just like daddy. She thought every small accident could bring you to a love story, I wasn´t that hopeful.

We had dinner in my room despite my complains.

“So, tell us more about the other side” Ally was visiting.

It made me remember the bad things.

“Well, they are strong and they protect Beacon Hills” I set my jaw and clenched my hands in fists. I didn´t know how to continue.

“But they are different from us” Dad helped me.

“Yeah” daddy was sitting on his lap “They are different because they made other choices and things didn´t turned out like it did to us”

I relaxed a bit.

“Derek was dating a bounty hunter and Stiles a were-coyote” The room was flood with inquires and shouts of disbelief. I laughed at their reactions.

\--

Aunt Cora and Uncle Isaac had postponed the twins birthday four more days so I could be present.

We were at the Hale House. The weather was perfects.

Sam was 22 now, I lost her birthday while I was on the other dimension. She was introducing her girlfriend to the family. The girl was a human born in a pack so she knew how to handle a group of troublemaker pups.

Dean was back from collage too and was telling anecdotes of his fraternity activities to Uncle Nate and Aunt Jean.

Ariel and Kaoru were dancing on the living room listening to SHINee (k-pop band).

Sean and Seth were playing with Nawoki and Peter to “Chase the rabbit” It was a made out game by daddy where I enchanted a ball of fur to ran around the garden and trees until someone catch it.

Aunt Laura, Uncle Brandon and grandpa John were listening to Lory talked about her opinion on politics…. She is a month away from sixteen and has an amazing way of seeing the world.

Aunt Lydia is exchanging date anecdotes with Ally while Uncle Jordan helps grandma Talia and Melissa to pass the slices of cake.

Uncle Scott is kissing Aunt Kira´s cheek and saying cheese things on her ear.

Me on the other hand can´t stop staring behind my parents. They decided to go for a walk. They are hand in hand laughing and despairing between the trees.

“Hey” Lory sat down next to me. “I wanted to say that I´m glad you are back safe and sound”

“Of course I did. You said I´ll die suffocated by a peanut, remember? Nothing about other dimensions or monsters”

“I´m sorry for that” she apologized looking straight forward. “I won´t joke about it anymore”

I catch one of her read locks and she looked at me.

“I missed you too” No smile, no hug. Lory and I worked different than others. She nodded and left when Ally came.

“So, I was thinking we could go out this weekend. Double date. There is this boy, he is my age (18) but I think you´ll like him-”

I groan and cover my face with my hands. “I´ve just came back, give me a break”

“Let me finish” she laughed and it was a gorgeous laugh. She was so beautiful.

“Lucia!!!” Ariel and Kaoru ran to me holding hands, and did not stop until both jumped over me. “You have a visit”

I kissed the lovely pair of thirteen year old girls before standing up and walked to the house.

“Don´t eat my cake!” I warned them flashing my eyes, walking backwards.

You can imagine my surprised when I turn, eyes still glowing purple and found face to face with Emmett.

We stare in silence for a moment. I really didn´t want to freak him out, not so soon, especially when I thought it´ll be weeks before I´ll see him again.

“You are back” he tried to smile but it was forced.

“Yeah… I am” I walked to the living room, turned off the music and sat on the farther corner of the couch. “So, you know”

He doubted before taking a seat on the same couch.

“Yes… I must say I never _ever_ not even in my wildest, crazier dreams I thought this whole supernatural thing was true”

“I´m sorry” I couldn´t help to apologize. He looked at me frowning slightly, almost imperceptible and ugh! Why he had to be so… I swallowed “I know is hard for people, when they found out their world is not what they thought it was”

“So you were born in the know?” he tilt his head and the small frown was long gone. He looked curious, interested even. I nodded. “Would you tell me… about you someday?”

I bit my lip… would I? Could I?

“May be…” I locked my eyes on him “If I don´t scare you off too soon”

That crooked smiled of his showed up.

“I´ve seen your father full shift, I´ve heard your other father threaten to find a way to send me to jail if I hurt you after your sister, who know I get why your family calls her _Claw_ , told him I was the one that asked you out” he moved closer “You need to know I been chicken out for years now” I stopped breathing “Every game, every practice you went to cheer for your cousins I pushed myself harder so you would notice me” I opened my eyes wide “The three times I tried to talk to you in high school you looked about to kill me and then ran away”

“I- I don´t remember” I stutter in shock.

“I know, I mean I didn´t get a chance to even say hi because the word refused to leave my mouth”

“But… you dated…” I couldn´t remember her name.

“Yes, I was a hormonal teenager, not that I am too different know” he laughed nervously “It was easier to talk to any other girl, but you. No one ever made me so… so…” he tug at his hair with one hand. “The thing is, I liked you back then, in high school, but since I finally got a chance to talk to you on that parking lot I been unable to take you out of my mind” He put a shaking hand over mine. “Lucia, I want to know you. I… I doubt there is something that can make me run away, not anymore”

My brain stopped working all together and I finally breathe again. I moved by instinct getting closer and pressing my lips against his.

It was an innocent kissed. My first kiss and it was perfect. I could hear the hammering of Emmett´s heart beating at the same peace than mine.

We moved our lips in unison tasting each other slowly until our hearts calmed down.

“Come” I said standing up and still holding his hand. “There´s cake outside”

My dad was hugging daddy by the waist, with his chin resting on his shoulder but I knew he was holding him in place.

I murmured a thank you and took Emmett to the garden´s chairs with Ally and Claudia that were beaming with excitement.

Eventually Dean joined us and I ate cake. Enjoying the flavor of chocolate melting on my tongue, the breeze playing with my hair, the warmth of Emmett´s hand on mine, the sound of my family having a nice time, the sight of the people I love most in the world loving each other and once again I was grateful to have found my place in the world.

This was the real magic. Love.


End file.
